Reality ARCHIVE, GO TO AO3
by iamhellonwheels
Summary: I'm Jeremy. I live a decent life. Decent job. Decent income. Decent food. And all of that spiraled into shit when my computer fried by a thunder-struck power line. At least that problem got sort of one-upped with the four Dokis coming to my reality. What do you know? [T for language] Go to AO3. Original discontinued.
1. Shocking

I opened Doki Doki again.

I finished off after my last save, just when Sayori brought me in for a cupcake in turn luring me to the literature club altogether. You know the good times, before she hung herself. I just finished Diablo 3 and just wanted for a game to quench my cravings.

Wait-I haven't introduced myself. I'm Jeremy, one of 7 billion retards in the world. I have a boring life. Pretty simple. It's good enough. Pessimistic. Loves chocolate. _Former_ filmmaker. It would be nice to have more to say than a short bullet point list like a Twitter bio, but you'll have a long paragraph to read about me, which is narcissistic and quite rude of me.

Anyway, I played Doki Doki once again, just a breather after the epic battle between the final boss I encountered last time. I basked in on the moe art style and Natsuki being salty about Sayori dragging a boy along, killing the atmosphere. I thought that I would directly veer towards Natsuki's route at the first time of the game just because she looked cute and I thought she would unravel a great character arc. But no, whatever girl you veer into, Monika will always interfere, and then you'll be lured to her. Only a matter of time before you delete her. No happy endings.

Suddenly, I feel a upbeat sizzling coming closer to my home... Then I started to panic a little bit. I checked the plug and the outlet. Nothing sparking or smoking. I start to check my CPU. Nothing's wrong. I start to check my kitchen which is visible and really close to me outside the door. The oven or the stove-top isn't on. Then I turn back to my monitor only to be seeing a bright flash of light and my hand electrocuted by the mouse. Then, everything went black.

Pain engulfed me.

 _ZXZlcnlkYXksIGkgaW1hZ2luZSBhIGZ1dHVyZSB3aGVyZSBpIGNhbiBiZSB3aXRoIHlvdQ==_


	2. Night of Their Arrival

_The ink flows down into a dark puddle, how do I write love in your reality?_  
 _If I can't hear the sound of your heartbeat, what do you call love in your reality?_

* * *

I start to awaken. Time felt nothing. Everything was warped. I'm in a black void.

 _Jeremy!_

I hear the echo of a sweet voice calling to me. It was distant. Far. I came nearer to where the sound echoed.

 _Jeremy! Gosh, please wake up..._

I came nearer.

 _Jeremy... please..._

The voice started to panic and the quiet breaths the voice made started to speed up. I was running, trying to find any discernible exit.

 _Keep screaming louder, you idiot!_

 _JEREMY!_

I was panicking too, with beads of sweat cascading down slowly off my forehead.

 _Louder!_

 _JEREMY! Please... I'm begging you..._

The voices were getting louder.

My name was echoed all over and over again and my head was spinning; I was on the brink of insanity.

And then I fell.

* * *

"JEREMY!"

I jolted up panting crazily, with three girls backing up from getting startled from my sudden awaking. They were nothing like humans. Still, my vision were still groggy and warped. But that began to gradually get better.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I screamed, backing away too with widened eyes.

"Tell him to calm down!"

"NATSUKI, I WAS ABOUT TO DO THAT!" A sudden scream went punctured my left ear. I looked in fright, and looking at the distance was an long auburn-haired girl with glinting emerald green eyes. And then I suddenly realized.

She smiled sweetly to me. Assertively, she stood up and showed her hand to me. I firmly grabbed it and she brought me up. Surprisingly, she was strong. But then I remember she was the most beautiful, athletic and intelligent girl in the game, well, story-wise.

"Hello, Jeremy." Monika winked.

"How do you know my name?" I inquired, shaking, after sparks of energy simultaneously shook my body.

"You said your name was Jeremy."

"I never said that."

"In the game."

"Ah, yes, I remember," I recalled back. If I put some dumb name like 'Bitch', this would've made this interaction a lot more hilarious. Or bad if I physically abuse her after calling me a bitch; I wouldn't even know how I would react in that hypothetical situation. But pretty much this situation is exactly like a hypothetical situation. A far-fetched situation, but still, it's happening. But I'm doubting it. With that recalling, I also recalled the searing pain of the sparks electrocuting me. Alongside that, I decided to look at my hand, which was sore and red.

"This is a hallucination, isn't it?" My logical side started to show up. I slowly backed away, afraid that being closer to them would make me more insane.

 _After I think of that, that actually doesn't make sense._

"Hallucination?" Monika questioned.

"We're here, dummy," Natsuki stated. _Goddamnit, she was salty._

"Are we even real?" Sayori asked herself, and along that the three girls. "Like, are we real to you?"

I stopped. "A bit philosophical, but you're not. You're just a hallucination after sparks electrocuted me." I stared at the girls wary. "Badly."

"That sounds painful," Yuri started to chime in.

"You're literally a computer character, how would you know? How would you feel pain? You're not real, so how would you fucking know?!"

"WATCH IT, BIMBO!" Natsuki lashed at me.

"Jeremy," I looked at Monika pleading at me with her glinting eyes filled with sorrow, "I understand that this might be insane, but can you first please-"

"Christ, Monika, you're asking me to calm down but you couldn't even calm down wanting me for your own selfish tendencies in the game. How would you know about calming down?! You killed everyone! How would you know about sipping some fucking tea, reading a book or writing a poem whilst calming the fuck down! How could you know that?!"

Monika stopped, and looked at me with a sorrowful face.

Everyone else looked at me with a juxtaposition of puzzled but sadly angry expressions.

I had no idea what to do.

I left the room.

The four girls will be likely to disconnect from me.

And it was my shitty mistake.

I went into my living room. I sat down on the sofa, tired and dejected.

 _All good things come with consequences._

I want to say sorry.

But I can't.

There's a tumor in my brain. To phrase it in the best way possible, it would be like strings of code. It would be like 'if fuck up' - 'be tempted to say sorry' - 'generate fear that veers you away from saying sorry' - 'feel shitty'. It's like that.

My train of thought incinerated away by Monika walking into the room.

"Hey, Jeremy," she put on an artificial smile.

She sat comfortably next to me, and looked at me seriously, dead in the eye.

"Please," she held my hand, rubbing her thumb against my index. "Don't tell the others. Don't tell the others that I had a desire to you know..."

"Kill them for me," I completed her sentence. "That's long gone. Soon they'll ask you if it's true."

"Jeremy..." Monika pulled my body facing towards the ground towards her.

"How the hell did you pull me like that?"

"Long story, but Jeremy..." She paused. "I forgive you for what happened. I love you, y'know. I'm programmed to, but still."

"But you're not in the game, Monika."

"Let's say I instinctively love you. That's more realistic, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"I love you, Jeremy."

I smiled.

Monika can sometimes be nice.

But I had to reply back...

"Jeremy, if you don't feel like replying back after that, that's fine by me," she smiled. "Too early for that."

* * *

I walked dejectedly to my bedroom, and began to see the three girls, Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki crowded around the bed, murmuring. Their eyes laid on me as my quiet footstep broke the silence.

"Hello, guys."

"Oh," Natsuki crossed her arms. "Hello, Jeremy."

"Uh... why are you here?"

"Talking," Sayori smiled subtly.

"About..."

"You," Yuri looked at me grimly in the eyes.

"Right..." I inhaled sharply. "Look, I'm sorry-"

"No," Yuri interrupted me.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, baffled.

"What you did was wrong, Jeremy." Yuri folded her arms. "Wrong."

"Yes, I admit, that's why I'm saying sorry in the first place."

"Again with the attitude," Sayori added in.

I inhaled sharply again. "I'm really sorry."

Silence, finally.

"If you're asking me a reason why I'm sorry is, first things first, I did a bad mistake, and second is for something else."

The girls perked their eyes at me, slowly widening.

"You just came into my reality and not in your reality by God knows what electricity problem happened. Perhaps I didn't pay my electric bill enough. But what is needed to be said that I need to take care of you. You look nothing like an average natural human being. Instead, you look like you are from an animated TV show that's now roaming the Earth, and everyone feels the need to stare at you puzzled because you look different." I paused for air. "Like racism."

"Get on with it," Yuri demanded.

"You need to know how to stay alive. You need to know how to fit in. From your reality filled with... nothing else but binary, everything is different. You can feel. You can hear your heart beating. You can breathe the fresh air around you. That's why I'm now thinking of trying different things. You're not pets, right now, you're going to be human beings. I'm thinking of making you three, _and Monika,_ to experience new things. I'm trying my best to make those second nature to you know, like riding an elevator-"

Sayori raised her hand up.

"Yes, Sayori."

"What's an 'elevator'?"

 _Jesus fucking Christ. Yet, I can't blame her._

"It's a metal box you can go up and down in."

"I don't get it."

"We're going to learn a lot of things, Sayori. Anyway, if you want to stay alive and fit in with everybody else, you have to stay with me."

Silence.

"And I'm sorry, once again. It's your choice to forgive me and help me help you fit in or don't and leave out of the house dejected, regretting, dying cold and lonely in the streets. Choose."

* * *

Thank God.

They all forgave me, and spared me, and was given a fair warning. I showed them the house. The four were amazed, as I showed them the basic components of every house, which no human can be amazed at, except for a little kid. Everything was pretty boring to me, but the girls... God, they thought it was a Roman temple.

They agreed to sleep in the living room, which was not my part, but instead, Monika's part. She really was sparing.

The girls helped me lift up an old mattress AND cover it with old cartoon bed sheets.

And it went to here.

I sleep with a smile on my face.

My shitty mistake has been fixed.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was pretty bad. But... I think these turned out OK for considering how bad some other non-Doki-Doki fanfiction were... Y'know... Yeah. That's it. Not really appropriate for an A/N. All I have to say that started out angsty and dramatic.

 _why am i even here_

* * *

aSBsb3ZlIGhpbSB3ZSBhbGwgZG8=


	3. Day One

Drowning.

Water engulfed me as I involuntary dived down to the bottom of the pool.

I started to panic, but I needed to keep a cool mind.

I didn't realize it, but there was no way I can break free.

I was tied to two dumbbells.

I struggle slowly, trying to resurface, minding the weight of the heavy weight the dumbbells occupied.

No use.

I struggled, kicking my feet as fast as I can restrained and tightly tied up.

I flailed my arms, moving slowly. I only rose up minimally, and I was immediately sunk back down again.

This isn't what I want.

I flailed my limbs with what energy and air I have left, and the rope only started to loosen a little bit with only a few seconds on my mercy.

I shook my legs again and again, trying to somewhat untie the rope, showing very slow signs of loosening up as the fattened rope sort of squeezed and latched indefinitely onto me.

Then air started to die out.

A forming pain in my lungs started to clump up and radiate throughout my body as I futilely flail myself again and again, trying to rise up. I couldn't handle the weight. I couldn't handle the water accumulating my clothes and the dumbbells like the wall, the rope like a chain, chaining me to that wall, those dumbbells. I tried to yank myself up but I had no success. The burning pain that started to accumulate in my lungs pained further and further, curving up like endless stairs, like a glissando that keeps rising up. Pain was still there. I was choking. My ears went numb. I keep flailing.

The only motivations I'm hearing are the encouragements of Monika, Yuri, Sayori and Natsuki desperately needing me to go up. But that created more guilt. I can't go up, I can't. And I'm dying in the process.

They keep screaming my name, they keep screaming it... I can't go up. I must! I must for them! And for myself! They keep screaming, the darkness and the devoid of death envelop me closer and closer to it! I don't want to die! I want to live with these four girls! And I want to be happy! I want to be with them! I can't! I need to rise up! But I can't! I desperately call out a futile wail under the water, just hoping for someone to come and fucking untie the rope chaining me to the weight that's keeping me down! Help me! I am real! Untie me! Free me! Save me! Monika! Sayori! Yuri! Natsuki! Just somebody come, just somebody just FUCKING come and save me! I need to be alive! I'm still alive! I need to be-

* * *

"JEREMY!" Natsuki exasperatedly screamed at me, jolting me up and being uncomfortably awaken, just about 2 inches from my face to hers. Natsuki backed away in response to my quite sudden awakening. "Thank God."

"Christ... why did you scare me? I was about to wake up soon!"

"Sorry," Natsuki looked down and made a subtle frown.

"I didn't know you apologized," I replied back.

Snapping back after she realized she broke her brash facade like normal tsunderes do, which really rarely exist with actual living humans and not some living breathing roaming 3d anime girls, she put a cute childish angry look at me, with a trace of red on her cheeks. "Whatever! Don't get the wrong idea! You were talking in your sleep and I was scared, Jeremy!"

"I was drowning in my dreams, y'know! Or something like that, I forgot."

"It was in your dreams, _little fucker-_ "

"Watch your mouth, Natsuki..."

"You're not my dad!"

"I'm feeling there's a little bit more to it than your short-tempered and all around brash attitude, Natsuki..." I teased her. She's cute when she's angry. "Something more... questionable, dare I say?"

Natsuki grunted. The subtle red in her cheeks started to redden more. "Don't get the wrong idea! It's not that I l-like you or anything! I only just woke you up and baked you cupcakes in another time!"

"Wait... you remembered?"

"Yes! I was just sitting there with Monika and Yuri, waiting for Sayori... And then... we came here..."

"That's weird."

A distant voice echoed from the kitchen. "JEREMY?"

"YES?!" I replied back.

"COME HERE FOR A BIT..."

I stood up and complied, sauntering to the kitchen. I see Monika there still in her school outfit. We definitely need to find clothes.

"Sorry, I'll need to ask you a favor." Monika smiled. "Can you cook breakfast for us?"

"Sure," I smiled back.

Monika grinned. "Great~" Suddenly, she gave a small peck on my cheek.

I turned around as she was walking away, flabbergasted. _I just got fucking kissed by Monika herself._

"What did you just do to me?" I demanded answers. Why would she do that? She doesn't even know me at all.

"You know what I did. And you'll be lucky that I'm not wearing lipstick. Still, thanks for agreeing to make breakfast for us~~" Then she walked away.

I sighed sharply.

"Breakfast."

* * *

 _College Student's Scrambled Eggs and Fried Ham_

I remembered at Grade 7, my Food Tech teacher, yes, I had Food as an opt-in subject, that this would be an easy way to create scrambled eggs and ham steak. She also etched this recipe in our minds, as this was frequent in Food Tech challenges. I still eat it today, and I have ingredients for it _and_ I made it in college, whenever I had time for actual food, and I made it for my friends who didn't have breakfast or even edible food at all. The beef steak with rice at the cafeteria was nice, but it was a little overpriced. Now this though...

 **Scrambled Eggs** _ **  
**_(Serves five, that includes the cook and all the four Dokis!)

 _10 eggs_

 _1/2 cup milk_

 _2 and 1/2 tablespoons of butter_

 _Salt, pepper_

 _Crack the eggs in a mixing bowl until pale.  
Heat a nonstick pan, and put the butter in. Let it melt.  
Add milk and salt and pepper to eggs. Beat it.  
Put egg mixture in pan. Wait for one minute for eggs to cook.  
Push one edge of the egg to the center of the pan, while tilting the pan to allow liquified egg to flow in underneath. Repeat with other edges.  
Turn off the heat and gently stir your eggs until the uncooked parts become firm. Keep the curds as large as possible.  
Transfer the eggs to plates._

 **Fried Ham Slices  
** (Serves 5)

 _5 ham slices_

 _flour_

 _oil_

 _Use a large skillet. Pour oil so that it covers the bottom of skillet._  
 _Heat oil over medium heat._  
 _On a plate, place enough flour to cover the plate._  
 _Then rolled your ham in the flour until well coated._  
 _When oil is starting to sizzle place ham in the skillet._  
 _Cook until golden brown on both sides._  
 _Place on paper towels to drained the excess oil off._

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, I've cooked it all.

* * *

"Nice smell," Yuri snuck up just near the stovetop, near a convenient archway to an empty area to the living room. The house was very connected, really. "What are you cooking?"

"Scrambled eggs. And fried ham slices."

"That sounds nice..."

"Is Sayori awake?"

Yuri looked at Sayori, I presumed as I concentrated plating the food.

"Yeah. She's drawing."

"Where did she get pen and paper?"

"There's a pack of printer paper in your living room. Also a pen. It was a shark pen."

"Ah. My favorite pen. Don't tell her that I-never mind..."

"Tell her what?"

"Nothing. Drifted out of topic."

"Should I call everybody that it's ready?"

"Yes, please do."

Yuri disappeared as I listened to her footsteps slowly back away from me. I don't know why, but that imagery just popped into my head. A little bit sinister of a description, but Yuri is basically sinister. She has bloody fetish on the Portrait of Markov.

 _Shit, I wonder if she does._

 _I'm putting the fucking knives away._

 _If that Miss Stabby bullshit happens, well, time to do the sam_ _e͞._

Suddenly, a trio of footsteps crowd towards me, and a soft muttering of "Sayori" was uttered.

Natsuki crept on my shoulder, seeing the five plates that I prepared.

"That looks nice."

I looked at her awkwardly grinning. "Thanks," I replied.

Natsuki went away, perhaps perching down on the sofa.

Monika crept in.

"Ah... they look great, Jeremy~~" She _lovingly_ assured me. I'm noticing how sultry she is getting. Maybe to seduce me. Perhaps another way to get me head over heels for her, which I already am, thankfully without killing all of the other characters off. I'm in love with practically for everybody. Even salty Natsuki. "Hope you can teach us soon!"

* * *

I grabbed an old customized fold-up table, customized meaning stained wood planks stuck to the table part and gold-spray-painted legs that I got for a gift at Christmas on college. Was good at paper, was better at practical use. It looked nice, and that's the only fold-up table that I ever had. It was special to me, okay?! Some people treasure goddamn locks of hair or a piece of rusted jewelry. I cherish a fold-up table that I got for Christmas, so it's fair that I cherish an actual practical thing and not some dipshit that carries, I don't fucking know, Scarlett Johansson's tissue with the snot and shit still on it that made a fucking killing on Ebay?!

Anyway, after venting some off-topic shit to you, I carried the fold-up table and perched it to the empty area adjacent to the living room, which fit enough for a giant fold up table and five fold-up chairs which were just plain. After that, I put the five plates in including utensils-you know what fucking happens if you prepare a table, it's fucking boring to describe myself prepping a table. Let's skip.

 **2 MINUTES LATER**

The four sat, and I was right at the end, just casually watch them stare at each other while eating my breakfast creation. I see their sparkling faces, shining eyes, like in an anime where the cheery girl constantly says "ＳＵＧＯＩ, ＳＵＧＯＩ!" and some Japanese shit after that. Fucking annoying, but on the other hand quite pleasing to hear. _pleasing to hear when you shoot out your c-get it?_

"These are good, Jeremy," Monika stared at me with an elegant smile.

Sayori chuckled. "I like these..."

"Thanks. I'm glad you like the scrambled eggs and the fried ham slices~" I smiled.

I see the silent two, Yuri and Natsuki smiling in delight.

"Thank you, Jeremy," Yuri smiled at me.

"Thanks," Natsuki blushed at her plate. I took pity in the poor girl. Her father didn't give her food. Tired to do anything. Perhaps she was sexually molested. Guess you knew that right? And some of you might have taken the liberty to peruse and read loli comics of her, right? Right?!

After that, it was time for another skip.

 **8 MINUTES LATER**

"Okay, the plan today for your 'fitting in to society' lesson, we're going to do shopping."

The girls cheered with fervent enthusiasm. "Shopping!" Sayori exclaimed.

"You're going to get new clothes, so I don't see why you are cheering-"

The girls cheered even MORE enthusiastically. I don't really remember them shopping in a game. "New clothes!" Natsuki grinned. I don't see why why she would like new clothes... maybe... logic doesn't really apply to them, does it?

"Okay, but to look like you belong in this world is that you need to wear my clothes, because truly, nobody's going to school at a Saturday, right?"

"Yes, nobody does," Yuri answered.

"Nobody does. So, you'll have to go to my bedroom and get clothes," I stood up. The four complied and like a pilot of a train, the four girls were like carts attached to me. That's a great metaphor but pretty bad in my execution, so I'm sorry if that sounded wrong.

I led them to my bedroom, like what I said literally two rows of text ago, stopped and rightfully escort them in.

"Uh... this is where I stop. If you find underwear, don't wear them. Wear t-shirts and shorts or pants. Please do."

The girls started to crowd, while Monika crept up to me.

"Why aren't you going in, Jeremy?"

"Cause I might see you uncovered, changing in my own clothes. Isn't that a bit touchy to you?"

"No, not really with you Jeremy. I wouldn't mind if you would see me without clothing. Wouldn't you want to see such a sight like that-"

"I'm closing the door," I blushed uncontrollably, and swiftly closed the door on four girls I had a complete obsession with. Shit. I knew I wanted to, but my human decency for these girls will decrease, which I will be every changing room or any room particular with them and just-

This is just getting fucking lewd. Let's just skip this part. This part is getting uncomfortably. Hell, I remember Natsuki whimpering Yuri to stop, whilst pleading in a tone quite se-

Okay. Skip!

 **3 MINUTES LATER**

And we were out.

We were walking downhill to my car which was just in the property domain, included a garden here which I rarely tend to, and showed them the concept of a car. Of course, they knew the concept of a car, so that's just... stupid. Fortunately, it's a five-seater, with the back row fitting three because there's a seat belt between the two seats fitting for a center person which creates a nice Doki sandwich where they were striving for space, which is fucking annoying.

I went on the driver seat, and Monika, looking the most mature person to be on the front seat, went on the front seat, because I told her to. Thankfully, the three girls on the back didn't mind.

"Wait, why are you on the right? Is Monika driving?" Sayori asked.

 _Oh shit. I just realized they're not from here._

I sighed.

"Sayori, you're on a different country."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" The girls said in unison.

"Yes, you're far away from..." I stopped. "Where do you actually come from?"

"The United States," Sayori responded.

"Well, fuck it, you're a long way from home."

"Where are we?!" Monika panicked.

"Japan?" Yuri asked.

"Canada?" Sayori sweated.

"FUCKING NORTH KOREA?!" Natsuki screamed.

"NO, YOU FUCKER! We're in New Zealand!"

Silence.

Little uneducated fuckers.

* * *

 **A/N:** Big reveal... No, it isn't. Yeah, I come from New Zealand so it's my excuse to put this entire story on New Zealand.

Some of you don't know where New Zealand even is, don't you? You cheeky fucker-

I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I'm actually surprised that this is has 10 followers. No idea why. That's the most I've ever had, I think so. I don't know.

Thanks for that. I'm happy with that.

* * *

 _Hello, Claire._

 _V0UnUkUgSU4gTkVXIFpFQUxBTkQ/ISB0aGV5IHNheS4gdGhleSdyZSBsaXR0bGUgdW5lZHVjYXRlZCBmdWNrZXJzLiBidXQgaSBkb24ndCBibGFtZSAnZW0uIGEgbm9ybWFsIGh1bWFuIHdpbGwganVzdCBwcmVzdW1lIG5ldyB6ZWFsYW5kJ3MgdGhlIHBsYWNlIHdoZXJlIHRoZXkgc2hvdCB0aGUgaG9iYml0IGFuZCB0aGUgbG9yZCBvZiB0aGUgcmluZ3MuIG9oIHdvdy4gYXQgbGVhc3Qgd2UgaGF2ZSB0aGF0IGFuZCBub3Qgc29tZXRoaW5nIGJhZCB0aGF0IHdlIGhhdmUgYSBkaWN0YXRvciB0aGF0IGNhbid0IGxldCB1cyBvdXQgb2YgdGhlIGNvdW50cnku=_


	4. Day One: Shopping

I fiddled and searched for 'map of the world' in Google, trying to give the four girls a better view where the hell New Zealand is. Like I said, cheeky uneducated fuckers they are for sure, but I don't blame them. The United States education system is far worse than the current one in here.

"This is the United States," I pointed to the United States on the full screen version of the map, WITHOUT the country's names. "Can you guess where New Zealand is?"

Monika pointed to Russia. Fucking wrong. "No, Monika, that is Russia."

Natsuki pointed to the UK. "Nope, that's the United Kingdom."

Yuri pointed to Greenland. "That's Greenland... my god, not any of you are close.

Sayori pointed to... I don't even know what the country is. "Wrong."

"Then where is it?" Monika asked.

"It's here," I pointed to the down right corner, because New Zealand is in the fucking in the down right corner.

"I can't see it," Natsuki complained.

I zoomed in with my phone, and finally the country started to form.

"Wait... we're ISOLATED?!" Natsuki screamed.

"No, we're not. We have a neighbor," I moved the map closer until Australia started to form.

"That's Australia," I smiled. "Look, can we move on?"

"Yeah, sure," Monika sat ready in the seat.

"Okay. Buckle your seatbelts everybody!"

"Seat-what?"

 _Fuck's sake._

"Okay, this thing, it's attached to the wall," I showed them the belt. "Monika, it's on your left, Yuri, it's on your right, Sayori, it's on your left, and Natsuki, you have to find a buckle between the two seats."

Natsuki started digging. After her misadventures with the space problem, she finally clasped on to the belt. "Got it."

"Now, you have to put this on the buckle. It has a red thing on it. Natsuki, you have a buckle near where Sayori's sitting. The red thing has CENTER written on it."

For a few seconds or so, they finally put the belt in the buckle. Even Natsuki did it quickly.

"If you want to get it off, just press the red thing. Okay?"

"Yes," the girls said in unison.

"Okay..." I started the car. "The roads are a bit bumpy, so hold on."

"WHAT?!" Natsuki screamed, this time directly at my ear.

"I'm kidding. And also would any of you like the radio on?"

Silence.

"I'll turn it on."

A loud descending glissando shocks us all.

Then a groovy beat. _Guess the song!_

"This sounds nice," Yuri exclaimed.

"Yes it is..."

 _You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene  
Digging the dancing queen_

"I love this song," Monika smiled.

"Me too..." I sighed. "I remember dancing with my mother. Before she died, I always sang that to her at her bed. She sang along too. She was a Physical Education and Dance teacher in her golden age."

"That's nice..." Monika inhaled sharply. "I didn't have a mother."

"Wait, you didn't?"

"And a father."

"Where were you concieved?"

"I just appeared in my reality. The game you call Doki Doki Literature Club."

 _That makes sense, considering Dan Salvato made her._

 _And if Dan's American, that would make total sense why she would be born in the United States. She wouldn't be born in Japan if she wasn't._

"I only had a Dad," Natsuki bandwagoned in.

"I... I have no parents," Yuri spoke.

"Me too," Sayori uttered.

"That's weird. Maybe your Dad, Natsuki, is a clear plot-point in the game. He was only created for the plot. Do you know what he looks like?"

"Uh... oh God... uh," Natsuki stuttered. "Let's get back to that later."

"You see, Natsuki, you don't have parents. You were created by someone called Dan Salvato."

"Dan-what?!"

"Salvato. Sal-va-to."

"Sal-va-to. Okay. I got that. But how?"

"You were in a game, Natsuki. So are you Yuri and Sayori. Monika knows that she is in a game. You were created by somebody on a computer. Do you know what a computer is?"

"Yes, I'm not dumb, _little piece of shit-_ "

"NATSUKI!" Everyone else shrieked in unison.

"Stop screaming at me!" Natsuki yelped.

"Natsuki-"

"Stop!"

Monika began to stare at her with a serious scolding expression. Presume she's about tosay something. Scold her by her expression. "Jesus fucking Christ, Natsuki, you need to stop acting like that. Otherwise I'll call you a little shit-"

"WHOA, Monika!"

She quickly stared at me. "Sorry."

She returned to her original position.

"We need to stop becoming dysfunctional and have little bursts of anger that accumulate to large storming tantrums that will break our relationships together, guys," Yuri stated.

"She's right," Sayori agreed. "But I'd like to stay quiet. Maybe we'll all forget about this argument a few minutes."

Silence.

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

"What's that building over the horizon, Jeremy?" Monika asked.

"That's the Sky Tower."

"Will we get inside of it?"

"We'll see..."

Silence continues...

* * *

 **Monika**

I was stuck in that mere world, spiraling down into insanity. It hurt me. The only things that kept me sane are the girls and the poems. I did care about them. I liked them. I loved them. I cherished them. But then, an instinct came to me.

I wanted to romance the player. I **had** to romance the player. It was just a forcing instinct.

Then I met Jeremy.

I fell clumsily for him as I laid eyes on his hazelnut eyes and young face. He looked like an exact high school student that was prevalent in the mangas Natsuki read. I can see his not overly toned body touching his clothes. God, I fucking loved him.

I had grown fantasies with him. And it keeps running through my mind.

I went to him nervously, blushing fervently.

"Hello, Monika!" He joyfully welcomes me.

"Uh... hello, Jeremy," I stutter. _this isn't going well._

"Uh... Monika, are you alright?"

"Yeah!" I pretended. "Listen, Jeremy... I have wanted to tell you this so much..."

"Yeah?"

"I... I-I love you!"

"You already told me that yesterday, Monika..."

"Not like that-I really, really love you," I sighed. I stared at the open window from his bedroom. "I really wanted you. In the game, I was fucking spiraling down to insanity, Jeremy. I want you... I want someone in my life to love. I've been living in a torturous hell. And it keeps calling me back. I keep recalling it."

I stared at Jeremy once again, walking closer. He looked at me concerned, with eyes that stared piercingly into me. I think he truly understands.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, we locked lips.

It was a soft tender kiss. Loving flames engulfed my body, as he tasted sweet like a dessert, enveloping me. I moved a little bit, swung my hips. Emotions flooded within me, like a never-ending cascading rush of water gushing out.

Jeremy pushed his tongue forward and caressed my tongue gently. I complied within his desires. I whimper with delight as the sweet sensation of our kiss continued forward. God... it was irressistable.

We kept onward through the afternoon, enjoying our tender kissing-

And all that stopped when I slipped back to reality.

* * *

 **Jeremy**

"Monika?" I asked. She was being still for the end of the ride... That's a bit weird.

"Yes?" She springed back to life.

"We're here."

"Oh!" She smiled, and unbuckled herself. _Thank god she remembered. I think she was daydreaming._

The three girls unbuckled too and proceeded to open the doors, basking in on the fresh air of the city. Well, not really _that_ fresh, but close enough.

"So this is the city, Jeremy, right?" Yuri asked, her eyes twinkling, amazed by the beauty of the tall buildings standing in stark contrast from the girls and the people crowding around.

"Yes it is... we're not far away from the building you saw from the horizon."

"This is beautiful!" Natsuki screeched adorably.

"Uh, Jeremy," Sayori inquired. "Are you sure you know where to go?"

"A little bit." I replied.

 _No_ _._ _I had no fucking idea where the nearest clothing store is. Shit._

I grabbed my phone, and searched for the Britomart map. _By the way, this entire shopping area is called Britomart. Google it._

Shit. All of these are expensive fashion outlets. And this is all just guesswork to find the cheapest one. I fairly didn't care about looks. I just don't want to break the bank.

"Guys, we're going to do a bit of walking."

"Come on!" Natsuki screamed.

I grinned at her and chuckle for a little bit. "What, it's good exercise! It'll help to fit you into more clothes, too!"

I stared at my phone and began to walk through the cramped parking lot, and started heading forward.

This is getting a little bit convoluted and long, and it would be boring to just describe the walk without some talking exposition that we DIDN'T have, we're going to have to skip this walking section.

 **A BRISK 5 MINUTES LATER**

Finally, we arrived to the store. It had a fancy French name and was just a small rectangular box in a row of those similar rectangular boxes filled with different contents.

The girls' eyes dazzled at the array of clothes as they walked inside that they could choose their own clothing. And bloody hell the price was expensive. I eyed around the outside the mannequins wearing a black jumpsuit, and fucking cost a hundred. And it looked like what my fucking Grandma could make in twenty minutes. A fucking scarf was thirty fucking dollars.

What the fuck. I need more money. Five hundy's not gonna fucking cut it.

After that very colorful thought, I walked in with the girls.

I stalked Monika, well, followed Monika in pursuit of new clothes or some other bullshit that's fucking trending today... I got bored quickly.

"Monika, can I go out to sit to wait?" I asked her. I could've just ran out and sat and wait, but I just asked because, I think that's nice to do, and I just don't want to be in a situation of them frantically panicking to find me in a place they've never been, I don't fucking know, I just asked.

"Sure," she smiled at me, including a wink.

So, I slowly sauntered out, hopefully nobody seeing me at a women's clothing store, because, it's weird to see a twenty-year-old man walking around in an expensive store with highly priced goods that look like the fucking equivalent of a 2-year-old child's drawing hung on the fridge in clothing form.

This is going to be a fucking hell to-

Shit.

I see Claire. She is my colleague. The star in the office in my workplace. The most beautiful girl, and also the bitchiest and the most annoying one. I've heard a rumor of a boyfriend that straight up broke up with her by frustration that she got sixteen boyfriends date-and-dumped. And she's only twenty-one.

I had experience. I hung out with her once. I agreed to her, trying to seduce me into being a relationship. I had imagined to be with her but it ended with a collapsed friendship that never existed in the first place.

This is really going to be quite a lot of explanation to Monika and the three girls.

"Oh, Jeremy, I didn't expect you to be here," she confidently flaunted at me. She fixed her hazelnut hair and piercingly stare at me with her brown eyes and her peachy skin. She pouted her crimson red lips at me, toying with her flower dress that looked like it was made from the curtains off her eighty year old grandmother's house.

"Hello, Claire…" I nervously replied back, uncertain of what she's going to say next. Perhaps a callback to the first and last time we ever hung out, clinging onto accidents that was on my fault that was purely unintentional.

"Well, what are you doing here, darling? And specifically outside a women's clothing outlet…" She assertively raises an eyebrow. "Any reason why? You're a curious man. Let me look into your eyes…"

Jesus, this getting creepy. Not seductive. Creepy.

"I see you have a girl in your life," she deduced. She's starting to be like a Chinese impostor of Sherlock Holmes. "She's wasting time choosing what clothes to wear to please you while a woman like me can know my own type… She's leaving you hear alone glumly. Well, you seem like you don't want that… Get rid of her. You deserve a better person."

"First of all, Claire. I don't have a girl. I have four of them, rushing to find what clothes they fucking want. And they just got broke so I'm fucking babysitting them while they have the chance to do fucking anything with me. And it's okay. I don't need you in my life, cause for fuck's sake, these four girls are anything but annoying. Add these four girls to one person and they're not even a twelfth as how bitchy you are."

"Oh really?" She flicked her hair gently. "May I meet the four girls?"

A hand crept on my shoulder. "Well, would you like to meet one of them?"

I recognized that husky alluring voice. That was Monika.

"What's your name, darling?" Claire tauntingly questioned Monika, her eyes up and down, presumably scanning her figure.

"Monika. Who are you?"

"Claire. Claire de'Lune," Claire replied. De'Lune's her middle name. And she wears Claire de la Lune. Well, what do you know? Perhaps she'll eat something that bears any resemblance to her name. "Your friends... did they force you to come here? Cause you look like you've been bored and drained out of-"

"Are you trying to say that I look like a child that's been bored for ten minutes because their mom and their mom's friend are chatting?" I asked, appalled. Not really, but I'm just trying to guilt her.

"No, not at all, Jeremy, but I do think your friends are using you. Including that girl over your shoulder," Claire eyed at Monika. "Think of it like lovers, you do all the work in bed but your partners don't give back. That's quite unfair, isn't it?"

"Oh, like you fucked anybody." Monika retorted.

"Listen, young girl, I don't think you have any experience in the bed after all-"

"Claire-" I tried to defend Monika. After all, I'm thinking she'd be fucking crying after this shit.

"Darling, I may have not have experience, but I'm not sure you have experience having a stable relationship." Monika dissed back.

Claire subtly rolled her eyes.

 _Ooh, shit._

"Get rid of your friends... I bet she's a liability like your intimate girlfriend."

"Liability?"

"Yes. I'm imagining they're the same as your Monika," Claire grunted. She ambled calmly away from our view.

Fucking Claire.

"She was something," Monika stated.

Sayori crept up behind me. "It's time to pay now. Monika, do you have any that you chose?"

"Yes, I asked Yuri to hold it."

I scooted in, with the four girls crowding up. I fiddled with my wallet and clasped onto my credit card.

The girls handed the clothes that they picked. And it was a fuckton. Like a literal fuckton. A stack. A fucking stack.

"How much are these exactly?" I sympathetically ask.

"About 320 dollars," the cashier replied.

 _Fucking hell._

* * *

 **A/N:** The things that I mentioned were actually real. Britomart, that clothing store, the prices were real. Because I fucking live here. Also I just walked by at Britomart. I took note of shit.

Okay reviews. I have 2 reviews, which is surprising, because those are the two that I will ever have. I'm kidding.

VOX Eminor: Thanks! :) I just wrote this chapter.

Oof: Ha! You sound like a great Dad! get it, because you made a pun about how jeremy got electrocuted at the first chapter. no? no? ok. that's fine. i'm chill. i'm hip with it. bye.

I'm grateful for these favorites and followers for this story. Thanks for that.

 **partner**

* * *

Y2xhaXJlIGlzIGEgYml0Y2g=

K=[C]

 _Ask for Caesar dressing._  
The letters don't count.


	5. Day One: Home

"That was quite expensive," Sayori commented.

"I could buy a ton of manga," Natsuki replied back.

 _I'm fucking upset._

I walked dejectedly to the car, and glumly sat onto the seat, with every one buckling up their seat belts.

Monika crept beside me, lips parted.

"Can we talk... privately? I'd like to tell you something." Monika asked. I nodded, and stepped out.

"Hey guys, just wait here. Me and Monika, she wants to discuss something," I said before closing the door. Walking no more than six steps away, private, Monika stared at me.

"I know you've been feeling down after the price tag," Monika stated.

I snicker. "No kidding."

"I might know what could cheer you up."

 _Cheer my fucking money back up? Bullshit._

"Check your phone," Monika demanded.

"Okay," I complied, fiddling with my pocket, my hands clasping onto my phone.

"Check your bank account."

I tapped the app for the bank account and-

Holy fucking shit.

 **AMOUNT: $5,000.00**

"How the fuck..."

"Surprised?" Monika giggled. "This is what I haven't been telling you. When we entered this city, I had a sense of control. And then I had a control of your credit card. And now, I'm honing my skills." She went closer to me, and put her hand on my shoulder. She pointed at a TV sign for some dumb coffee.

"Now, if I'm doing this correctly, I can turn this off and add something else to that sign," she assured me. "3, 2, 1..."

For half a second, I fucking swore that I saw "Monika" written on cursive letters.

"Holy fuck." I swore.

"Okay... I'll have to stop that before people can suspect. Can we go back?"

I catched my breath for a little bit.

"Sure."

* * *

We headed home, and I exhaustedly lied down on the sofa. What a fucking day. But I'm still tired. Tired after Monika's magical shit, the price tag and that fucking encounter with the shitty Claire de'Lune, whatever the fuck her last name is- _what kind of person name themselves de'Lune, that's fucking pretentious._

"By the way guys, throw your clothes at the laundry. I mean my clothes, you're wearing my clothes. Feel free to wear the things we bought," I slurred glumly.

Silence.

Well I'll take that as a fucking yes.

Monika crept beside me, with my clothes, a Hansen t-shirt but the bottom text is Nirvana. I'm estimating about no people got pissed off, and it's great, because all Kiwis (New Zealanders, who name themselves a fucking armless bird and a fruit) ever fucking like is 60's Rock and Roll music and Kiwi-made music, which is basically a toddler's fucking cries to foreigners. _That includes me, cause I'm fucking American-Kiwi. I grew up in the US of A. And that's a euphemism for USA, if you didn't notice. I only came here because of a work opportunities, with a slightly higher pay than my normal fucking job._

"Hey Jeremy..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Not really, if you ask me."

"Would you like me to make you a drink?" She smiled cheerfully.

"Sure..."

"You got it," she grinned, proceeded with a wink. Then, she sauntered in the kitchen.

Imagination started to spark and die down as the sparks ended, with my entire self dozing off.

* * *

 **Monika**

Sparks fly as I prance into the kitchen, looking in the fridge. I could imagine the hi-hats and the ride cymbals gently sweeping with the snares and the kick in a beautiful symphony as I browsed a new thing called 'Jazz' on his phone. The trumpets blare, with sweet bouncy harmonies. I grabbed oranges and lemons out of the fridge. I was going to make a great iced tea for Jeremy.

Fuck. I'm getting uncontrollably in love with him.

Wait. What's that feeling? Is that my panties twisting? Shit. Wait... Fuck. They're dampening. Fuck. FUCK!

I poured water over the electric kettle and waited it to steam. Muscles fire as I twirl around the room, the drums and the trumpets blaring, and realized for about two minutes later that this was boring me and tiring me straight to hell. And so I waited. The recipe called for it. Well, there wasn't really a recipe, it was just all around improvisation.

I leaned my elbows onto the kitchen table near the cabinets.

I sighed sharply.

I think of Jeremy once again as I start to get feel hotter and hotter, like a tight embrace with a lover. It gets hotter and hotter, sweat starts to accumulate. I smiled as I thought of him pushing me aggressively to the wall, restraining me as I wrap around his torso with my legs, us staring at each other piercingly. I give him a seductive grin, while he makes a modest smile. He always does that. He's cute any time. God, he was fucking fabulous when I laid my eyes on him. Then, we start kissing. Aggressively. I squirm against the wall, and my hair being fondled by him. Yes, I have a hair fetish. Don't judge. Some like licking eye balls. Real thing. Look it up in something called Google.

Ahh It was so good, as my body pulsed with pleasure, feeding my veins-Okay, this is getting too descriptive. Sorry. All I could say it was good. It was good... good fun, as his tongue shoved into my mouth, and then it started to pulse and circle around his. It gave me a whimper then-SHIT. Sayori's here. Act natural. Act all natural.

"Hello, Sayori," I smiled gleefully at her.

"Do you know where the food is? I'm kind of hungry."

Shit.

I checked the fridge and I found half a bar of chocolate. And it was perfectly sliced, so Jeremy won't have left bite marks on it, which is pretty disgusting. But to me, I could lick those all-okay, I gave Sayori the chocolate bar. Her eyes twinkle by the sheer size.

"Thank you Monika!" She smiled.

"No problem," I replied back.

Suddenly, the water has been heated.

I bring the tea bags in, and peeled a lemon, adding the peels in for flavor and squeezed aggressively, like I would smash the heart of Claire de'Lune, two wedges of lemon. I also sliced three wedges of orange and squeeze it aggressively, again, in a manner of crushing the heart of anyone that wants to threaten Jeremy specifically with the name of Claire de'Lune, into the mix. I also grabbed a tablespoon of honey that I'm guessing he never used, which is five months away from the expiration date, into the mix.

I mixed the concoction gently so it wouldn't splash like the juices accumulating in my-well... I can't say that, can I? No. That would be bad for the audience. Shit. Ah. The irony. Anyway, I mixed it, and with a spoon I grabbed the lemon peels I added in the glass and threw it in the place of Claire de'Lune, the fucking trash. I put it in the fridge. And... I see a bottle. It's so... elegant. In the front it says Jack Daniel's. What a weird name for an ominous looking drink.

I grabbed the stout bottle and poured a little bit to a cup. It looked brown. It looked like savory soup. Well, it's filled with mystery. I haven't read anything on the bottle yet. Eh, I scoffed. It would be nice to try things without you knowing it.

I grabbed the cup and started to down it-

 **...**

Holy fucking shit.

It's fucking awful.

I gagged inside my mouth, and spewed it out on the sink, where it glumly downed away into the drain.

I feel... shitty now.

I'm putting it fucking back. No way I'm gonna fucking try that again. That is fucking awful. Why would fucking Jeremy drink something this fucking shitty?! And there's only a quarter left. Is he fucking chugging this shit-brown shit acid? What the fuck?! Why would someone make a fucking thing like that? Fucking hell. Jesus Christ.

Never again.

With the shitty taste in my mouth lingering, I waited.

 **...**

"Jeremy..." I unconsciously muttered under my breath... God... I want him... I mustn't beg him...

It's torture.

I must do something to get one step nearer with him.

I must do something.

 **...**

 _I love you, Jeremy._

* * *

 **Jeremy**

"Jeremy..."

I jolted up.

Monika sweetly displayed her affectionate smile and in her hand was a brownish-red iced concoction.

 _This must be her drink that she wanted to do for me._

"Thanks," I smiled.

I sipped haphazardly.

 _Holy shit._

I sipped fully again, taking in the drink.

"Well, do you like it?"

"Yes, I do..." I assured her back.

"Listen," she sighed. "I think we should talk about something."

"Like what?"

"About Claire."

I sipped again, even more greater this time.

"Claire," I sighed, with my face purely blank. "Claire de'Lune-" I snapped back and looked at her. "What do you want to find out about Claire de'Lune? I can tell you all about her."

"I'm doing the talking now," Monika looked at me. "Claire's in love with you."

"I'm sorry?"

"She's in love with you."

"Well," I sipped the iced tea again. "That's a bold deduction. What makes you think about that?"

"Well, she really wants you. Have you seen her eyes? She's trying to seduce you."

"She always does that. And that all was broken because of that one comment you make. By the way, how did you know that she doesn't have stable relationships? That's a question right there."

"I guessed. And really, was it true?"

"Yes. It was. You hit the fucking bullseye on that one," I sipped again. "Really did."

"Do you realize that nonsensical monologue that you interrupted about me and the others was about getting rid of us so she can be with you?"

"You mean, the one that she said 'your friends, did they force you to come here' crap?"

"Yes..."

"Well, I'll be damned." I sighed. "You got me."

Silence.

"Wait," I realized. "Are you just saying this because you are just jealous of Claire?"

"What-no..." Monika's cheeks formed a pinkish tint. "What are you t-talking about? I'm not jealous!"

"Monika..." I scolded her, with an eyebrow raised. "Admit it."

"Fine," she grunted. "I'm jealous of Claire," she stood up, peeved with a very flashy beet red on her face. She slowly walked away.

She gave me one last serious glare.

"But you and me can agree that she is a fucking horrible person."

I lied down, tired with Monika away from my view.

Goddamn sleepy.

I checked my phone as I clasped it out of my pocket.

The website still on confirmed everything. A devilish smile was filled to the brim.

...

 **YOUR BOOKING HAS BEEN CONFIRMED.**

 **...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Let's go straight into the reviews! BTW sorry if this isn't as long

Eku: Thanks for that! I will keep it up. I will. **...**

connor M N: Thanks! I try to make it as descriptive so it's not vague. Because, I hate vagueness. Except crypticness, I like that kind of writing.

One supporter: Thanks! and it's hilarous, oh wow. i don't even think my work is a little bit funny.

PheonixBJB: Thanks! Yeah, I really just got inspired by 'Beyond the Monitor's Grave'. Really good story, if you haven't read that one. Also a DDLC fanfic.

Simply Guardian: SHE DO NOT KNOW DA WAE. SPIT MY BROTHAS. _by the way thanks for that very insightful review_


	6. Day One: Dinner pt 1

"Get dressed. With your best-looking outfits," I demanded the girls crowded around talking in my room. Like what girls that got shot out of a monitor by an unexpected power surge do.

"It's 6:00 PM, why do we need to get dressed with our outfits?" Yuri questioned.

"You'll see," I smiled with a wink.

"Sure..." Natsuki chimed in.

"Change in my room. Your clothes are in the closet," I assured them. I stepped in, grabbing a casual checkerboard polo and some slacks with polished shoes that miraculously still looked dapper after college promenade. Well, it cost my mother a goddamn hundred dollars. I stepped outside giving them one more look and more reassurance. "We're leaving at 6:15. I presume that's how quick you can change. Chop chop."

I closed the door.

 _I hope Monika doesn't barge in and seduce me into that room._

 _..._

 _That would be kind of nice actually. For a while._

 _And the Natsuki's age dilemma._

It would be quite boring to describe me taking off my clothes and putting on the slacks and that polo that makes me look like I'm a guy searching for a casual girl on Tinder. It would be awkward and very boring. And I also need to describe, being the descriptive being that I am, the thoughts in my head with a four-girl harem making my bulging p-okay, let's stop there. It's not really bulging I would say, I would say it's about 5 inches and-okay. Skip to the next paragraph. I'm getting out of the script.

I changed my clothes, and knocked on the door to check on the girls.

"Natsuki's not done yet!" Sayori's voice came from the other side.

"Okay, she's done now," Monika rang.

I opened the door and the four girls flurry out. Sayori twirled with her red skirt and her pink outfit on top.

Natsuki chimed in with a long flowered skirt that looked like the bedsheets from my grandmother's house. Still fits her. Makes her look mature.

Yuri walked in with a purple frill dress. I don't know what the fuck these are. I just Googled these.

Then, darling Monika, uh, suggestively sauntered to me with a big flounce jacket that looked like the carpet of the Stanley Hotel in The Shining, and a leather closed skirt that looked like a perfect recreation of a carpet from an arcade that came from the 80's. Think a fucking spew of shit tons of triangles and lines all in purple, blue or pink colors.

"Where are we going?" Monika asked.

"I won't tell you."

"Aww," she frowned and flurried out.

I held the door for the girls as they continue to twirl in their confident outfits. As Monika rushed by, I immediately turned on the house alarm and locked the door and left.

I ran down to the car sloped by the incline that included within the rented property, and waltzed in, waiting for the girls.

As they buckled their seat belts, I immediately turned on the radio.

"-Eileen by Dexy's Midnight Runners. Enjoy." The radioman blurted out.

"Shit," I cursed out loud.

"What's wrong?" Natsuki asked.

"N-nothing. Just... horrible memories came back," I stammered.

I started the car.

Then...

 _then..._

* * *

 **March 5, 2015  
** **University - Promenade**

The violins boomed as I danced around in the well air-conditioned but yet sweaty dance floor where we would spend the second to last day of university. The violins, the bass, the piano and the drums boomed in from the speakers as I improvised my dance.

 _Come on Eileen!_

Yeah. That fucking song was playing. The punch boosted me up with the oranges and the strawberries, whatever the fuck was in that thing, I was pretty sure it was just orange cola. I bet the fruits in there was just for aesthetic. I danced with no partner, just a decently-sized enough spaced for a man to just fucking get on with it. The dancing was sloppy, so why describe it? It's fucking Come on Eileen, it's a fucking old-timey banger!

 _Poor old Johnny Ray... sounded sad upon the radio, moved a million hearts in mono._

As I danced upon the floor, I sat my eyes upon the prettiest girl in about the entire school. She was intelligent, athletic, smart, and lovely.

The woman. That was her nickname. The Woman was right there, dancing erratically and a little bit sensually. She always does that.

She clenched her fist with her index finger trying to allure me in. She looked at me with piercingly wanting eyes, and grinned as she danced. I dance along with her erratically, and made a small contribution with her moves.

She smiled and grabbed me by the necktie whilst biting her bottom lip, still looking at me hungrily.

I'm aroused.

She grinned at me seductively, and she went closer and closer.

Then, a sudden sound that broke it all was the sound of one fucking shotgun firing a bullet.

A loud scream heard by the masses made shock waves of sound that was abruptly stopped by another shotgun blast to the screaming victim, back to the lead singer of Dexy's Midnight Runners' voice singing jollily.

"RUN!" A man screamed again, as everyone scrammed to the nearest place where they could hide.

I cowered in fear as I went to the hall kitchen, grabbing a knife with the girl clasping onto my arm, worried with-

* * *

"JEREMY!" Natsuki screeched.

"What?!" I bellowed out.

"You didn't answer my question. Did you even hear it?"

"Not really."

"Where are we going?" Yuri asked.

"I was about to say that, Yuri," Natsuki scoffed.

"I'm not telling you," I grinned.

"Why not?" Monika asked. "Why keep secrets from us, darling?"

The city highlights came to view from the horizon.

"I have an idea where we're going," Sayori exclaimed. "And it's going to be exciting."

Suddenly, a banging beat came in rupturing the speakers.

Fucking ABBA again.

And it wasn't Dancing Queen.

Another song came in.

* * *

 **Somewhere in New Zealand**

Somewhere, ᣫ⁕ଷঃg was making their dark plan. And soon, they had to consult if everything is going to be right.

They clasped onto their phone, and proceeded to call the man who would help do it.

"How is Operation Bow and Arrow?" They called.

"Good. On the spire already. Looking through the telescopes, I see the car."

"Get to the area now."

"I will, darling," he called, over and out, and hung up.

͞ᣫ͞⁕͞ଷ͞ঃ͞g͞ was grinning very, very happily.

* * *

We neared to the tall building. The girls squealed with delighted faces looking in the metropolis and the bustling people walking on their business, the buses and the cars speeding by. It was delighting when I hear them cheer.

I'm not an asshole anymore, which is good.

Wait... why is the radio off?

Then, the sound of someone fiddling with the stations buzzed out of the radio, until it halted.

 _Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song, and make it better._

"Monika?" I stared at her as I slowly halted for a red light.

She wasn't listening. I listened closely... she was humming to Paul McCartney's voice... How does she know this?

"Monika," I said again with more weight in it.

"Yes, Jeremy?" Monika snapped back to reality, smiling at me.

"Uh... you changed the radio right?"

"Yes..." She continued to look beyond the window, still humming Paul's vocals.

 _Remember to let her under your skin,  
_ _then you'll begin to make it better._

"I think this song is a bit old for your taste," I commented nearing towards the tower as the light went green. "This was released before you were born. In the 1960s..."

"Well, I like it," Monika responded.

"How did you find out about this?"

"I got into your phone."

Holy shit.

"What? It's password-protected-"

"I just switched the radio telepathically, Jeremy," she reminded me.

"Oh. Right. But why the hell get into my phone?"

"I needed to find out what this world has. I was stuck in a fucking video game with no music no art, I keep seeing the same shit again, Jeremy."

"Whoa," Natsuki chimed in, warning her.

"We're talking," Monika scolded Natsuki.

"But... but... okay, fine," I surrendered, blocking a potential feud in this lavish evening.

I'm starting to think on her comments. This really is a nice song.

...

It's actually perfectly timed for this moment. The sun dims with the last perceptible rays of light was on the Sky Tower, showing its full beauty against the contrast of the dark buildings against the light. It's comforting, especially for the sunset.

Monika is right. It's a good song.

* * *

 **Monika**

F Major. C Major. Not that many difficult chords. Very easy on a piano, if I can get one, or hack onto his credit card and pleadingly ask Jeremy for a piano. But that's greedy. That's kind of a dick move, isn't it?

A couple B flats in the way. I'll have to work on that.

...

Wait.

This entire song... the vocalist, he's calling out to me. That's why it felt so special... it tackled on just me.

 _Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart.  
Then you can start to make it better._

Those lines... they're calling out to me. It's for a boy in the same situation as me... Let her into your heart... let him into your heart.

Jeremy.

 _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain._

The pain... Bottling up my emotions for Jeremy, the torment that fucking stung when I couldn't get him, I couldn't kiss him, I couldn't express the extents of my love to him. I just... I keep bottling up. I need to stop. I needed to refrain.

 _Don't carry the world upon your shoulders._

I haven't asked anyone for help about my feelings. I have no one. The girls all express interest for him.

 _Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her, then go and get her._

Again... her for him, Jeremy... I have found the one. The singer just encourages me to get him.

I... this is getting too long for a filler area for an excuse that the creator has made to just fast forward because he doesn't quite know what the fuck to do. He doesn't have many words on the next scene where we actually go on said Sky Tower, what the fuck it's called.

Fuck it.

Let's continue.

* * *

 _sheesh, monika. that fucking harsh?_

 **Jeremy**

I parked the nearest vacant space near the tower, which, to be fair was pretty fucking near us.

"We have to walk," I said, hearing the girls clopping, which, to be fair isn't quite the most appealing onomatopoeia/verb, whatever you fucking call it, in their heels that they also bought in that fucking ridiculously expensive clothing store, which is fucking shitty pretentious, coupled with another thing that was shitty pretentious with fucking Claire de'Lune, who became an asshole after fucking March 5th of 2015 where a fucking school shooting interrupted a promenade which was simultaneously where I and the fuckface spent my graduation/promenade, whatever you mother-shitting call it. Jesus fucking Christ, this paragraph's length was lengthened by this fucking long and convoluted sentence which is about the length of iDubbbz's RiceGum content cop video. Not really actually. And yes, I loved the diss track. Let's continue.

"Thank God," Natsuki scoffed at me, presumably aching sitting down while it's only been like 15 minutes and a quarter of the way of this event, which this first day has been divided up to five chapters, because the author's fucking lazy. He will also end this episode, and Monika and I are deliberately breaking the 4th wall, as I am talking to you, who's been putting up with this bullshit for too long for a chapter that will be like a quarter shorter than the stories of 'The Awakening of Monika' or 'Beyond the Monitor's Grave.'

This is the end of the chapter.

* * *

 **A/N:** I deliberately break the fourth wall, because that's why this story is appealing.

 **Jeremy:** And not the fucking characters and the plot.

 **Author:** Okay, you're not supposed to be here. I just wrote you here because comedy relief, for fuck's sake. Anyway, reviews. There's a fuck ton.

 **Monika:** Not really.

 **Author:** Okay, not really.

RNDM: Good shit? I'm surprised this isn't even categorized in your Fluff Stories I Read For Fun folder. I'm kidding. Thanks!

 **Monika:** We're good shit apparently.

 **Author:** Okay, now you're popping everywhere. This idea was fucking scrapped, Monika. And somehow-

anon: Thanks! There are actually stories that incorporate this. 'The Awakening of Monika' and 'Beyond the Monitor's Grave' are good ones. I mention them a lot.

PhoenixBJB: Thanks! There's a chapter. I hope you're happy :)

Grayson Lionheardt: Yeah, it takes a long time. It used to be all fanciful but now I need a fucking story, which is hard. Yes, I'm trying to think what's next. Thank you for your comments!

John: Yes. It is a joke. Oops. :)

DirtyDanNeedle: Thanks!

Simply Guardian: THE MEMES WHAT A REVOLUTIONARY IDEAAAA AAAAAAAHHHH

Vox Eminor: No. Because Monika doesn't exist. And she's in a story.

 **Monika:** True. But if I were real and can hack I could hook you up with the 5k~~ And maybe simultaneously I can hack into your heart, darling~~

 **Author:** That seems rapey.

 **Monika:** It's called the art of seducing.

 **Author:** So you know about escorting?

 **Monika:** What the fuck?!

 **Author:** I'm guessing you wouldn't know, good. Why would you know the art of seducing? Is it just to crave your wet dreams of Jeremy putting it in you-

 **Monika:** You lewd fuck. You don't know anything about me and Jeremy.

 **Author:** I would, but I'm fucking writing your story. Not just your story but everyone fucking involved in the story as well. You were goddamn daydreaming about you and him getting it on, and you fucking describing yourself orgasming because he fucking touched your hair, pervert.

 **Monika:** Okay-just shut the fuck up. Jeremy might hear us.

 **Jeremy:** You were having those, Monika?

 **Monika:** Shit.

 **Author:** This isn't even canon to the story. Just a tidbit. Your memories will be erased as the chapter and the author's note or conversation with fourth-wall breaking characters will die right now before you know it. Here's to your happily ever af


	7. Day One: Dinner pt 2

**_Dinner_**

* * *

Admissions. We scoured through the small crowd and grabbed tickets. Gave tickets for 360 Dining, scoured through the crowd again, people give looks, especially a guy that had a Fairy Tail t-shirt on, pretty sure his nose started to slowly bleed, because anime shit, and went to the empty elevator. Fucking empty. How lovely.

We stepped in.

"Sayori, you're on an elevator."

"One of those things I once asked?"

"Yes, darling," I unconsciously said.

"Darling?" Monika asked.

"I do that every time to women. Not hooking up with her, obviously."

"But why?" She replied again.

"Why is the floor glass?" Natsuki chimed in.

"Yes, and why is there a glass window showing just concrete?" Yuri questioned in as well.

"Monika-just relax..."

"I'm just asking-what the fuck is happening?"

The ground rumbled and the elevator started to rise up.

The girls gasped in shock and soon squatted down to the floor panicking. The city lights and the urban landscape came into view as the girls panicked and screamed bloody murder.

"Holy fucking shit... How high are we?!" Natsuki panicked.

"Natsuki, about the 11th floor. We're getting higher."

"Fuck this," Yuri cursed. "Fuck this shit."

"We're going to be way higher up. And Yuri, do hold tight."

"When is this shit-storm going to end?!" Monika pleaded.

"And then it stopped," I cued, not actually putting it in narration, because comedy. This isn't actually comedy. This story doesn't even have a tag! It's fucking General! General. Like unbranded shit. General.

"Get the fuck up, you four," I demanded. They complied. Lovely.

The elevator opened, and men gave strange looks at the girls. And more anime guys, great. See one wearing a Naruto shirt, and saw one holding an anime girl phone case just right at us.

The girls looked with nervous eyes, the crowd and the immense height-sickness.

"Oh no," Natsuki breathed in and looked at the landscape, stepping down onto the infamous glass floor. "Fuck no."

I went down with Natsuki, in order to just supervise her, in case she fucking faints because of some nonsensical reason like the shock of being so high. Don't take that on the wrong way. Don't do drugs. Or you can just fuck it and do it, not responsible. Although I do wonder what's like being high.

"Don't look down," I reminded her. Then, like a fucking idiot, she looked down.

"Shit!" She squirmed, almost falling down on her two-inch stilettos, potentially cracking the glass. I'm kidding, the glass is about thick as concrete. It's thick as. By the way, just adding 'as' to an adjective makes it superlative. So thick as can be translated to thick **as fuck.** Kiwi slang. If you also need clarification, Kiwi is a New Zealander. And if you need even more clarification, like bloody three or four chapters ago, I mentioned that we live in a land called New Zealand. Me, and the Dokis. And they also have thick accents, forgot about that. So deck becomes _dick._ Yes, you're right, _dick._ Claire whatever-the-fuck-her-name-is is a British-Kiwi woman, or much more appropriately a 'bitch' or 'a piece of shit', don't need any clarification for that slang, so she rarely has a harsh Kiwi accent like every other fucking Kiwi.

Natsuki looked at me as I embraced her. She instantly corrected her faux pas and stood upright.

"Glad I caught you," I let go slowly, in case she falls down and knocked up, knocked up being said with a generous addition of a sassy snap and a little body shake with sassy scolding-mother eyes.

"Thanks," she looked at me as she flawlessly climbed up the tall step to go up the elevation. Now _that_ situation is a bad way to get knocked up, being said with the sass again.

Then, I looked up, desensitized by the glass floor I'm walking on. I see Monika... with another guy. She looks she's pissed off but yet still keeping confidence.

"Uh," the guy unconfidently introduced, "Hello." A pause was cued. I've watched a video on flirting, and he was about to ask a question. A question to flirt with lone Monika. Poor girl. Ah. She'll reply intelligently.

"Nice day we're having," the man replied back.

"Yes," Monika chuckled. "Very nice. A very fitting night for the city. Weekend, weather warm when the sun rose..."

"The night quite fits with your very confident outfit. The outfit speaks of bustling streets, city lights and lovely drinks. Flashy yet elegant."

Monika chuckled. "Thank you for that."

"What are you doing with your friends?"

"Just dining. Enjoying the views. Just that."

"Well, I'm also dining as well, coincidentally. Maybe we can meet up and maybe I can bond with your friends at the end."

Monika sighed. "Ah, sure. But that's too bad."

"Huh? Why 'too bad?'"

It was my time. I stood up from the bench and rose up slowly walking to Monika.

"Cue dearest Jeremy coming in sitting on the bench beside us."

I showed up behind Monika with a smile on my face. I wave at the guy. Fucking busted.

"Oh... hello," the man reassuringly smiled at me.

"Why I said it was too bad because I looked at you and your hand. You're wearing a ring. And I'm taken already. I saw you before you came up to me all serious and stressed, presumably a wife, but that's backed up by your ring. A man like you wouldn't wear a ring just for fun. You have the demeanor of a married man in a high-paying job," Monika deduced.

"Hold on," the guy turned back and walked away, with phone in hand.

That was abrupt.

"I guess he doesn't like my deduction then," Monika laughed.

"Who was that?"

"I don't fucking know," Monika looked at me. "Let's just look at the view."

"We have fifteen minutes left."

"Fifteen minutes just here?" Monika questioned puzzled.

"No. For something else."

* * *

"Information acquired," the man relayed the project's progress. Information has been acquired. The shadowed mastermind grinned.

"You have my word. And now, you can call me in a formal basis. You have gained my trust," the mastermind anonymous relayed.

"Thank you, Assisi," the doer said over the phone, "Your satisfaction is a priority."

Then the mission-starter hung up.

This was a good day.

 _You can beat the competition if the competition is eliminated._

* * *

Monika aggressively linked up with the gap between my fist resting on my knee stretched. Just like that thing in the movies where the rich and often white men and women have to dance with each other.

Natsuki, just next to me, held my arm aggressively. Her fingers toyed with my jacket, as it was bloody cold this summer night. And the sky-tower is air-conditioned. So it's worse.

"What is it with you and your hands holding me, you two?"

"We're all holding hands," they all said in unison.

"For what?" I asked.

And then the elevator started to rev upwards. Then, accompanied with the very alien feeling of being elevated upward in a decent pace, the strength of Natsuki's quite bony hands started to go up from zero to a fucking thousand.

"Shit!" I cried out loud.

"What's the problem?" Monika asked.

"Natsuki's fucking crushing my hand."

"We're all crushing each other's hands," the girls said in unison.

"There are no fucking handlebars," Yuri complained.

"Fair enough," I replied back. "Don't fucking swell my hand, Natsuki."

"Just fucking deal with it," Natsuki cursed.

Ping goes the elevator, and the elevator door opened.

We went out, sent the tickets to the reception and the girls' eyes gushed with sparkles over the view of the grand city.

"We're moving," Monika said. "We're moving... around the tower."

"This is a bit weird," Sayori trembled.

"Monika's right, we're moving," I reminded them. "360 degree view."

"A full circle," Yuri inquired.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Natsuki scoffed.

Jesus.

Thank God, there were five chairs around a lowly and quite average table. Eh. I'm guessing they're not big eaters. They're girls after all.

 _MONIKA: That's sexist.  
_ _JEREMY: Monika, we're going off the story.  
_ _MONIKA: Still sexist.  
_ _JEREMY: I'm scripted. Well, a hybrid of scripted with a freedom to change and add my own tangents that can add up the word count, like now.  
_ _MONIKA: Then were you scripted to say that?  
JEREMY: Nope.  
AUTHOR: Sorry, Monika.  
MONIKA: Wow, you have the fucking audacity to say that?  
AUTHOR: Yes. I'm politically incorrect. Last time I remember, you fucking talked about Sayori in the game making a big mistake in her own fucking suicide. Remember? The whole 'you're not supposed to asphyxiate yourself until you die and lose consciousness, you have to snap your own neck' bullshit?  
MONIKA: Fuck you.  
AUTHOR: Salvato and I, in this world, created you. So you're giving a fucking finger shoved in your creator's ass.  
MONIKA: I don't fucking care.  
AUTHOR: If there was a God and you went up to heaven, would you give him the fucking finger?_

We sat, Sayori next to me, Yuri at the furthermost chair, and Natsuki and Monika sitting together, and got introduced by a waiter, who gave us black leather menus. Like fancy restaurants do.

Thinking about that, there's an ever fancier restaurant just right in Takapuna, place in this country, who used plastic for their menu. Huh. It was also Texan as well. Steaks and that shit. Burgers also. I would chant U-S-A for a mediocre 'funny' joke after that, but thinking of that, Trump's in America, so, better save that after the second term or hopefully the only term.

"Order something, guys."

After three minutes of decisions, and the choice to have orange juice to have as a main drink, weirdly, I didn't see anything in the game that references orange juice and also characters who even have the slightest hint of liking orange juice, here's the list.

For entrees, and yes, it's a fucking three-course, eighty for person, yes you fucking read it right, if you multiply it you get five-hundred dollars down the drain, if you include tickets, you get hundred and forty five, so in total, this trip was five-hundred and forty-five dollars down the drain, Monika got a Ricotta Rocket Tortellini. I watched a MasterChef episode and it turns out tortellini is pasta, but not really. For a main, she got Duck Breast with Shoestring Fries, which yes that's the fucking name, and for dessert was ice cream. Chocolate. Swiss chocolate to be exact. Fucking specific as shit.

For Sayori, she had a Caesar salad for an entree and for the main she had a Duck Breast too with another Shoestring Fries, to be shared upon with Monika's. For dessert, she had a Chocolate Sphere with Black Doris Plum Cream. Okay, this needs a bit of explaining. This is a sphere with some random shit inside, you won't know cause it's randomized, and then there's a hot cream that will break the sphere apart while still being intact. How they've done this is beyond me, but what the fuck a Black Doris Plum is two hundred light-years away of my discerning of this country. Apparently, it's a plum. But it just came from this country. Nowhere else, apparently, is what I've been told. Don't know what the fuck's with that.

You can skip this part. There'll be a line. Under the line's what's next. I don't wanna waste your fucking time.

Natsuki chose Goujons with a Moroccan Kick, and none of us know what the fuck they are, I guessed seafood. She had no fucking choice but to choose that one. Sounds fucking appealing. She got fries, because, that seemed to be appealing. At least they know what fucking fries are. Well, fries, they call it chips here.

Hold on, that's wrong. They're called fries. The wedges though, they're called chips. The stringy strands are fries. Or I think so. In the menu it says fries, but from what I accidentally eavesdropped from kids, they call it chips. Weird. I don't even know.

For Natsuki's mains, she chose a Lamb Loin. Way to be different. And why lamb? I never asked her. And she got an apple crumble. That's one good thing out of her.

Finally, for Yuri. Her entree was also the Ricotta-whatever the fuck it was called-Tortellini. For a main, she ordered a Mushroom and Spinach Gnocchi. And by the way, how the fuck do you pronounce that?

To order, I went on a video on YouTube that just pronounced the word gnocchi.

And it's pronounced _'nyokee._

 _'Nyokee._

Oh also, I had a pork belly for entree, an eye fillet for the mains and ice cream for dessert. Ferrero Rocher.

* * *

Night was setting.

We were eating. Natsuki's eyes filled with delight as she ate her entree. Monika thanked me and smiled at me while she ate her tortelloni-pasta shit. Sayori looked at the bustling nightlife of the city as she put a piece of lettuce and dressing in her mouth. Yuri was delighted too, as she drank the orange juice. Then, I ate my fucking entree, like I was wanting to, after twenty minutes of arduous waiting.

I ate the pork belly draped in star anise jus, and looked at Monika, still eating.

They were having a fun time.

I'm not an asshole anymore.

I'm finally becoming a great person.

I've done so many things that I can't atone for.

I can't atone for what bullshit I've done.

I should've let her die.

* * *

Come On Eileen stopped, suddenly. The killer perhaps shot the speakers. But no. It was worse. Twisted mind this bitch was.

The Beatles' `Help` blared through the speaker.

 _Help, I need somebody! Help, not just anybody!_

Claire looked at me, with a face of horror after another round of the pistol blared again, cracking around the facility.

"Jeremy!" A nearby voice called to me.

"Tyler!" I called out.

And then, the nearby gunshot struck the door.

We ran and dashed, with the door swung open. We duck and dash like a pack of wolves running away from another predator. The killer walked creepily and pointed his gun to the walls.

No, I cried. I ran around the school, gathering many people and compressed into a group, running wildly.

* * *

"Jeremy," Yuri called out to me.

"Yes?" I instantly snap back to reality. Unknowingly, I had finished my entree. It was pretty small. Well, it's the size of a pile of a kilogram of rice, so, it's small. Just an entree.

"Move on to the mains?" Monika asked.

"Yeah, sure," I sipped my orange juice.

The waiter ambled and collected the plates, with great pleasure. Of course, nobody likes walking and taking plates. All a facade.

"Very cold in here," I shivered, putting my hands on the hard and cold table.

"Here," Sayori held my hand, her thumb rubbing my hand, as if she was massaging it.

"You're surprisingly very warm," I complimented. I actually don't know if that's a good thing to say. Oh no. Shit. Bad scenarios to say that are crossing my mind. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Sayori chuckled.

"Closure's a way to keep him warm," Monika advised.

Sayori inched closer to me, as she put her very warm back on me.

"That's weird, Sayori," Natsuki commented. "You're making him uncomfortable."

"I'm just making him warm," Sayori wrapped her lukewarm arm on my shoulder. She is making me warm, whilst uncomfortable.

"You're uncomfortably warm."

"Sorry," she apologized. "Should I take my arm out?"

"No," I forcefully demanded. "Still cold."

A ping came out of my phone. I clasped it out of my pocket.

 **NEW MESSAGE FROM Clair** **e  
** _7:23PM_

 _Claire: Hi. Do you wanna go some place with my friends? Have a couple drinks?_

"Shit," I cursed out loud.

"What is it?" Yuri asked.

"Claire de-fucking-Lune."

"Holy shit," Monika came closer.

I repeated and relayed her message to Monika.

"Fucking bitch," she cursed roughly.

 _J_ _eremy: Where's the place?_

"Replied," I said.

"Are we coming with the shit-face?"

"Who's Claire?" Sayori asked.

"She sounds like a nice person," Natsuki defended.

"We're not going with the ass-hat. Natsuki's looking like she's a fifteen year old, and you don't have any clarification for your age. And besides, we'll have to pay for our own fucking drinks."

"Cheeky fucker," Natsuki scoffed and turned away from me.

"Whatever," I scoffed.

 _Claire: Oh, so you're coming._

"Bitch, I asked you a question-no that's too brash."

"Another message?" Yuri asked.

"Yes, another message."

 _Jeremy: Where's the location? I repeat, where's the location?_

"Sent."

"Now, we'll wait."

 _Claire: Crevice. Right in Takapuna. Not that far where you live._

"Well, fuck, she's the fast typer."

 _Jeremy: No._

"Very," Monika claimed. "Fast indeed. It took her about 5 seconds to make that message. I think her panties are twisting and her muscles are firing with the excitement of g-"

"Jesus," Sayori scolded Monika.

 _Claire: Why not?_

 _Jeremy: Sky Tower. With the four aforementioned._

 _Claire: That's too bad._

 _Jeremy: I'm the designated driver. I drive my own shit._

 _Claire: Fair enough._

"My god, are you overlapping each other's message? Inhumanly fast!" Sayori claimed.

"I type every day at work."

"Jesus, you're like having a seizure," Yuri chimed in.

And the mains arrived.

* * *

It was a nice meal. Dessert and mains were the same. Light conversation. Now, it was time. We were all groggy and sleepy. I had to take coffee as an extra at the end. It was nice. But this shit's gonna keep me awake.

I told the girls that I needed to go pee. And then, they waited.

I went into the bright lights and the white tiled walls.

Empty. No one was there.

It was a short-lived bliss indeed.

After I shook my... rod, and put it back where it belong, I turned around and-

 _HOLY FUCKING SHIT! DODGE IT-_

I dodged a fist about a centimeter of my face, and the undiscernible figure spun me around with my head bashed into the wall.

A fist swiftly swung, but I dodged it again, spinning the man by pushing his body. His body went towards the wall, as I grabbed his hair and bashed his head onto the wall, three times and I bashed his head one final time on the floor.

One thing fell out of his pocket.

A syringe.

I got out, telling the girls to run.

A sleepless night has just begun.

I perilously revved the car to run.

Something bad had gone along.

No sleep for me.


	8. Day Two: Let's Count Down

**Let's Count Down**

* * *

There was no hand crawling towards me, holding my shoulder with its long black slimy rigid fingers tugging me back to where my mental hell had lived. No, it was much more sweeter. There was only darkness. Not a frightening darkness, just darkness. Silence. Then I woke up, with blurry rheumy eyes as I rubbed them off and rub it on my pants. Then I realized.

Two years ago, I had lost my virginity. Not to a person I ever loved. I was drunken on booze. She forcefully wanted to fuck me. And then I did. It wasn't pleasurable. But that dream had become fulfilled, and another dream among that. Finally, there was a girl on my bed laying, looking at me with her eyes. Well, this was the first time the girl that I had slept with was ever actually happy. The unknown girl lost from my memories wanted me to get out of the house.

This was the second time that a person has been on my bed. Not the fucking, but just the sleeping. A beautiful woman.

Monika.

"Darling," Monika interrupted me of cocking my head up. "Go back to sleep."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I wanted to sleep with you, of course."

"On the second day that we met."

"Well, this isn't the second day that we met. It was many, many weeks. Game-wise."

"Real second day, like after the computer decided to shit you out of it."

"Oh," Monika stopped.

"Actually, why did you want to sleep with me? Give me a detailed excuse."

"Darling, I felt that I really needed to be with you, alone together. I really wanted to, but I keep restraining myself. Then, I only slept for two hours at the wake of the day," Monika looked down. "I'm fucking kidding, the mattress was uncomfortable. It's fucking solid, for fuck's sake!"

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's also because of you too. Mostly your comfortable bed. Let's call it a 50/50."

"I'm getting up," I sat up and put my feet on the floor. Shit spun around everywhere, like I took some crack. Well, I'm just imagining that that's what's happening when you take some crack, I don't know. Never took drugs.

"I'm also getting up too," Monika stood up and crept beside me putting her elbow on my shoulder.

"You look like you're drunk," I walked with Monika, drunken in the morning rays cascading down from the windows.

Groggy and limping, I walked to the bathroom. I grabbed the toothbrush and dabbed on an unimpressive line of advanced whitening toothpaste and start brushing. Monika's lips part, as she was about to talk.

"Darling, I kind of woke up in the middle of the night," she stated.

"Huh?" I slur with the brush in my mouth.

"My breath was whack, so," Monika paused. "I brushed my teeth."

"With your toothbrush," she delivered the final blow.

I spit out the toothpaste and the brush out of my mouth.

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry."

"What kind of fucking sicko are you?"

"I'm not sick, so you'll be fine."

"Where's the mouthwash?!" I panic and swish the mouthwash in my mouth and spit it out rapidly at the sink. I take another swig, spitting it out almost immediately after I swirled it swiftly in the 'oral crevices'.

"We'll need to the essential hygienic items," she reminded.

"Just call it shit that you need to be clean..." I blinked again, rubbing the rheum of my eyes and washing my face aggressively.

"TP, soap, shampoo, toothbrushes, toothpaste..." I listed the basics. Y'know, the basics.

"Sanitary napkins," she chimed in.

"The hell is that?"

"Pantiliners. The pussy's gonna paint the town red."

"Fuck! Are you bleeding?"

"For fuck's sake, you can just call it a period," she rolled her eyes.

"Well that fucking attitude's like you're having one now."

"We also need feminine deodorants, powders, soaps and wipes. And probably a douche."

"Well you have one right here," I joked. "No seriously, what the fuck is a douche?"

"A douche, I learned in Sex Ed-"

"Wait, Sex Ed?"

"It's a fucking water spout that cleans inside ya' candy store."

"Oh fuck, candy store." I blushed.

"Come on, prove you're not a pussy anymore, y'know. You're living with four legally aged women. And thank fucking God you're not thirty years old, cause I was gonna think that you're going to rape us senselessly."

"Girl, what?"

"Guys!" Yuri ran to the bathroom. "Uh... there's some bad news?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sayori's having her period."

"FUCKING HELL-"

* * *

This was a very important lesson. And I'm glad that I was single before this catastrophic shit.

A sickly crimson blood stain blotched the bedsheets. And it went to the mattress.

"Well, fuck."

"Uh... can I get your underwear?" Sayori asked.

"Sure," I facepalmed. "Don't stick a wet tissue up your..."

"I won't put it up my pussy. Got it," Sayori ran with her hand clutched on her... nether region.

"Well she was brave to say that." Natsuki scoffed.

"Yes... Sayori, hasn't cursed... I think so." I tried to track back in the horrific events of the literature club. Heh. It's all erased. The stabbing and the noose-crafting should stay there locked in a multi-layered vault.

"I'm drinking coffee,"

"Now we have to buy a new mattress, and a new bedsheet," I reminded myself.

"Darling, your bank's perked up again," Monika reminded.

"How much?"

"Thousand dollars."

"Whoa," I paused. "Thanks-"

"Save it. After all, the money was just for you to spend it on us." Monika sat on the couch in a sultry position looking at me deeply.

"Well, that's fucking sad," I inched to the couch, relaxing whilst looking at her. "I also forgot that rent's due tomorrow, and I barely even saved money." I look at her with some guilt on her face. Only some guilt.

"Awh," she inched towards me. "Fuck you."

"Well, you are the cunning linguist," I continued to play the summoned game. The insult game. "The one who insulted me also loved me dearly, and got her panties twisted so soaking wet, as she squirmed and spiraled down to insanity as she plans to kill off the three other characters in the game."

"Well I'm the one who spiraled down to insanity and not just become a failure of a man with a lowly job."

"And I am the one who would've done some shit and not just lash out their anger into killing and go HAL 9000 on the characters."

"What could've you done, Jeremy?"

"Masturbated, probably."

"And I'm not the one who would be disgusting."

"And also I'm not the kind of person that would think about fucking the only man in their house."

"Well, I'm clearly not," Monika blushed.

"Really?"

"How in the hell do you know that?"

"Well, I smelt cum in the bathroom in the morning. The pungent smell of it. And there's some traces on you. And I felt, when I was in the borderline of awake and asleep, you pretended to ride me as I was suddenly erect in the morning," I smirked, remembering an uncomfortable time when her hot breath collided with my cold frigid skin.

Monika's face tensed with beet red. "How... goddamnit." She paused. "Why..."

"I'm not fucking you," I stood up, looking at her with a devilish smirk. "I have human decency. And I'm not the one who would be disgusting."

"Jeremy-"

"That's what you said, right?"

I went away with a grin.

* * *

This was a day. My proof of Monika masturbating to me and the fact that Sayori's having her period makes me want to kill the four bitches. And I'll be charged of murdering sweet innocents. My chance of fucking them has turned to impossible to unlikely. Plausible, yet unlikely. Well, Monika did pretend to ride me in the morning, so that's that. Maybe she is just a horny bitch.

She's turning a bit sultry... Maybe it's just a flirting technique after talking to so many walls in her hell. The game.

Sayori turned up with layers of my underwear with fading stains of blood under her pink open laced dress that she wore to sleep. Weirdly The rest of the girls still wore their outfits from the night. It's very comfortable, apparently. Satin and wool. Apparently the night was cold. Maybe it's the bad insulation. Monika still looks hot with the dress.

 _I think she wore heels in her sleep._

I looked to her feet.

 _She did._

"Guys, we need to go," I stepped to the door, opening the car with the remote-thingy. Yeah, it's a pretty decent car. No key required. A backup key is provided.

They stepped behind me and walked down the stairs to ground level, running down to my seat. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, they were right there behind me. Monika at the front.

"That was quick."

They equipped their seatbelts before I could remind them. Well, damn, they learnt shit. I wore my seatbelt, and revved the car in reverse, coming out from the driveway like a mother's vagina bringing a baby out to the world, which is a fucking horrible metaphor. I'm sorry you had to image that in your head... so goddamn sorry. Like I said, this story's narration is like a hybrid of improvisation and scripted.

Wait, did I just say, equip their seatbelts? Sorry... I think the author's going to delete that.

 _ **(A/N: I'm not.)**_

Eagles played through the radio, not the song, whatever song you're thinking about that is also coincidentally named 'Eagles', the band 'Eagles' played through the radio. Wasn't Hotel California, thank God, because it's like November Rain, a new instrumental part stabs you in the back when you thought the song was over. It was something else. Was just slight twinklings of guitar, heavy bass and prevalent drums. The lyrics sounded like the main singer, whoever the fuck he is, was talking about a hooker that looks like a MILF. Or coincidentally was. Talking 'bout her boots. Apparently boots was hot. Judging by the song's instrumentation, it sounded like a hot ass prostitute walked into the saloon, because a harmonica solo just played. The imagination of humans are magical.

Natsuki, fazed by the song's general sensual and a bit sexual undertones had a face that screamed 'what the fuck is this shit, is a sex scene is about to happen'. Kind of like how I watch Game of Thrones with a friend you're trying to impress. Then you stand up and excuse to go for the bathroom. You're leaning on a prayer to find the friend uncomfortable, friend crossing his legs because of a very visible boner or the most unlikely, your friend jacking off to Daenerys getting on with swoony Snow.

Wait... Snow's parents are two different houses, Stark and Targaryen. Daenerys has full Targaryen blood so... shit, Daenerys is his aunt.

Well, never before incest was hot. That happened multiple times.

Okay, back to the real world. Well a world in paper, and you have to paint it with your mind, so technically this world you portray, I ask Natsuki what was wrong.

"The lyrics," she replied back. "They're questionable."

"What she's saying that it's rapey," Sayori chimed back, rephrasing her into a much much worse interpretation of 'questionable.' Well, you must, and I do, respectively, get her reason of rapey lyrics. "Sounds like the main bitch in a brothel came in."

"Very colorful interpretations, Sayori," Monika replied back.

"Is that the period kicking in?" Yuri questioned Sayori. "Like the ketchup in the bun is starting to summon?"

"I'm gonna think, since the pussy is quite the bloody down there, you're going to have to make more violent tendencies and bitchy lashes to us, aren't you?" Natsuki asked Sayori.

"Bitch, please, we're collectively all going to be bleeding down making a pink cunt to a crimson hell." Sayori laughed drunkenly.

"Sayori, that's some surprising language!" Monika scolded her, with a tone like a very 'civilized' mother, the air quotes around civilized obviously put there because the tone of the mother is very scolding but then after some chugs of the grape, obviously white wine, she sounds like a pirate who's about to publicly fuck a giant teddy-bear, hearing his child speak a distinct curse word from like the 1880s. Perhaps like 'toot' or 'jolly bandwagoners'.

"Girl, you cursed in front of Jeremy's goddamn face!" Sayori claimed.

Monika looked at me in disdain as I side-eyed her surreptitiously putting the car on autopilot for a bit.

"Sorry about that," she apologized and put her eyes in the road back again.

"And you and I both know that you like saying the fucks and the shits," Sayori preached again. "I'm guessing that you'd eventually get dirty with each other like him fucking you on the wall as you cling onto his arms digging your nails in and screaming his name so smooth yet so rough three inches away from his ear-"

"Sayori!" I screamed out, ending her rampageous assaults. "You're getting too far."

Silence.

"Huh," I talked to myself. "No backlashes at me. Perhaps I had taught you a lesson after all."

"Sorry," Sayori bashfully apologized.

Monika rolled her eyes. "For fucking God's sake-"

"You too, bitch beside me," I side-eyed her again, autopilot on.

"Well, that's nice, little shit."

"Fuck you!"

"That's even more insulting!"

"And isn't that what you said to me earlier?" I gave Sayori a little snicker.

"Sorry," I apologized at the end.

"Was that argument just to spite me?"

"Yes," I snickered, eyes on the road again, cruising.

"Well, fuck you. And this time for real."

"Oh, that's sweet."

"I'm kidding."

"I know."

Silence.

"This song is boring," Monika, telepathically, went through the radio. Because why would she do it manually? "I'll find something-there it is."

Away from the rapey lyrics, Heart of Glass was playing. Apparently, the radio likes the oldies. Why? Perhaps it's only just one way to relive time. Just listening that music was less weird than consuming Crystal Pepsi, having Dunkaroos for snack, Hi-C Ecto Cooler for tea, and pretending the World Trade Center was booming and alive. The last one was a bit dark. Well, the booming part was true at that cold and bleak September day. For each second when the plane collided. That's even worse, let's move on from that.

"This is better than rapey-town," Sayori exclaimed.

"Whatever," I coarsely uttered.

"She sounds like she's half a bottle of beer," Yuri complained.

"But it is catchy," Natsuki chimed in.

"We all know it's an okay song," Monika settled the debate down.

"At least it isn't giving me memories of university promenade," I commented, with slight memories slipping back in. It faded pretty quickly. It had no association with the incident.

"University promenade?" Monika queried.

"Yes..." I sighed. "I will not tell you about it."

"Why not?" Yuri asked.

"I said... I said so. It gives me hell."

"Hell?" Monika reiterated.

"Don't... mention anything about it. When around me, you never talk about the promenade."

"Why not?" Natsuki annoyingly questioned. For God's sake, I was sick of it.

"I repeat, when around me, you never talk about it."

Silence. Thank God.

* * *

A PaknSAVE is a store that caters low prices. And it isn't just unbranded things, it actually sells branded things. While at other stores cheap wine costs eighteen bucks, you can get it at nine. Because they like alcoholics. I'm kidding. But we're going to Countdown, which is another store. Like the Whole Foods of NZ stores.

We went to the not-so-crowded proudly green store bearing the logo and COUNTDOWN. The logo looked like a tomato, but the tomato's body was like a oval W with the tomato's leaf at the top. It was also green. Green, red and white, the main schtick of the supermarket.

I stepped in. The blood-stained male underwear that Sayori was wearing under her lacy dress she wore to sleep was barely visible. But if you see the Calvin Klein logo and grey color, the looks will be given. I covered her at the front with Monika at the back, slightly skewed to the right so she can see. Courtesy.

"This is... a big building," Sayori stated the obvious.

"Don't sound like an alien. People will give you looks."

"Well, we've been to the Sky Tower, so that's thrown out in the contest of size. I know fruits and vegetables and shit like that," she cursed. "Don't treat me like an idiot, Jeremy."

"Sorry," I apologized.

I grabbed a trolley, ahem- _shopping cart_ -from the entrance and just waltzed in to the produce section. "Buy something. Buy vegetables and shit you want to eat," I inched closer to the bell peppers, as I grabbed them, for dinner tonight. It was 11:PM, and we're trying to be as fast as we can before our stomachs very audible grumble and we starve to death, ending up eating just a tiny morsel of a 3-pack Ferrero Rocher.

Monika and Sayori grabbed strawberries, while Yuri waltzed to grab some grapes, while Natsuki grabbed bananas. Weirdly. I don't know if she's going to do some questionable things. Questionable material. I guess tsunderes kind of look hot eating bananas. And I'm guessing she likes those. Dunno.

We waltz, with the girls following suit. I suggested for them to buy something and go willy-nilly in the store, but they didn't give a shit. Passing by the dairy, Yuri and Monika grabbed some yogurt, in two different flavors. Strawberry for Monika and Kiwi for Yuri. That was nice. I'm betting it'll taste rancid and shit.

 _Kansas has turned upside down._

"Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw," Monika cursed under her breath. "Here comes Mother Teresa."

"Was that a Heathers reference?" I mutter, before waving at Claire de-fucking-Lune, and we didn't hear that name for a long time. I wish you and I had never fucking did.

"Hi, Claire," I nervously smile and wince.

"Well, darn, you're the one introducing first. Didn't really expect you here," she toyed with her hair. "And look, there's Monika," she stared right in Monika's eyes.

"Yes, that's her."

"I'm guessing these unfamiliar three are the rest of your friends," she applied with air quotes. "Acquaintances, I may call them."

"Basically people I need to live with, but it's fine. Like little children."

"Well, fuck, you are the cunning linguist," Natsuki looked at me like a mother offended by his son saying 'darn' in church.

"Natsuki!" Yuri shut her up.

"Well, damn, you curse very harshly when you look like a prepubescent kid," Claire confidently stared at Natsuki. "Sorry, darling, what's your name?"

"Natsuki," she replied.

"That sounds Japanese, is that right?" Claire queried. "My friend's also Japanese. He's right there wondering in the aisles."

"Claire," a male Japanese voice emanated behind her. The man with the voice was young and was probably in the early 20s. Some acne covered his face. He was pretty beige and was like a normal Japanese male living in a small apartment. He had a Samsung phone clutched on his hand and a Countdown portable basket on the other filled with noodles.

Claire turned around, eyeing the basket he was holding.

"Noodles, again? We just bought noodles at the bloody Japanese shop!"

"Sorry, Claire," he sympathetically apologized. "I like mixing my noodles."

Claire sighed. "That's fine."

"Claire," I pointed out, "You don't treat that guy like your bitch."

"Whatever," Claire rolled her eyes jokingly at me.

"Who's this girl?" Yuri asked kindly.

"Claire de-Lune," I quietly introduce her as I tune out the argument between her and the Japanese fellow. She turned around as I continue talking. "She's a huge-"

"Fashionista?" She interrupted.

"I have never heard of that word," I commented.

"Well, I can be an example."

"Whoa," the Japanese fellow's eyes dazzled. "You look like... anime?"

"Ani-what?"

"It's Japanese animation," I informed her.

"Oh," Claire sighed. "Like Tom and Jerry?"

"For fuck's sake," I muttered.

"We look like anime?" Monika asked.

The Japanese man clutched his phone, with the camera app in reverse. Monika's face was on the screen, and he slowly dragged it to the other girls, giving a full view of their faces. "You realize that, right?" The man asked once again. "You're... you look the same as anime girls."

"Oh, come on, do I have to learn the lingo and the slang of a depressed man in their early 20s?" Claire rolled her eyes.

"Stay out of this shit."

"You fucktard, you little women-excluding bitch, how dare you exclude me!"

"You don't know what we're talking about."

"Excuse me, I can be capable of knowing things."

"If I was a doctor, imagine, and I was in a conversation circle with you in it and another doctor, and said doctor and I talk about our horrible surgery experience, me detailing my patient's severe bullet wound dead center in the pancreas, when you ask something and I say to stay out of it, stay the fuck out of it, because you're not a doctor. You're a Gucci-bag hoarding bitch, who isn't a doctor."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes once again, and turned around, walking away like a kid who 'takes action in bullying' sort of shit.

"Waltz out, fucking Emma Watson." Might I add that Emma Watson is a feminist and women's rights activist. I tuned her out and never watched the Harry Potter movies again. She is hot, might I admit.

"My God," the Japanese man scoffed.

"Anyway..."

"You do have great points, actually."

"What do you think of her?"

"A little annoying."

"She did not leave a good first impression," Sayori commented.

"She's even angrier than Sayori on her period," Natsuki chimed in.

"You piece of-" Sayori stopped, mid-sentence, aback by Natsuki. She stopped on her tracks. "Actually, thank you. She is a bleeding bitch down there."

Monika laughed.

"A bleeding bitch indeed that bitch is," Yuri started to snicker.

"Bleeding... bitch?" The Japanese guy stuttered slightly.

"Holy fuck, he said it!" Monika started to chuckle more. "Oh, bless you. You don't know what that means, right?"

"I don't know..." The man replied.

I fiddled with my phone and typed Claire de'Lune's name in Japanese. "This is what it means," I clicked the sound icon.

 _*cu_ _e bitch in Japanese*_

"Oh my god." The man's face glowed with just red.

 _Goddamn pric_ _eless._


	9. Relaying a Message

_**The Night After The Sky Tower**_

* * *

 **A:** Hello.

 **D1:** Hello, A.

 **A:** How did the mission go?

 **D1:** Mr. Seth... he took over. The mission is dismissed.

 **A:** Well, do better.

 **D1:** Well, A, you still have other plans. This is the tip of the iceberg, Mr. Seth is incredibly vigilant and smart.

 **A:** I know that.

 **D1:** What now?

 **A:** We have to conduct A1.

 **D1:** A1?

 **A:** There are 234 plans in the making. 9 on each plan. A-Z.

 **D1:** You are quite the persistent, A.

 **A:** Yes, I know. But I'm not aware of that every time.

 **D1:** Very honest.

 **A:** My flaws... I discuss them every time. I am only human, after all.

 **D1:** Devious woman.

 **A:** Extremely devious, yes.

 **D1:** Very devious. The most clever one I know.

 **A:** Thank you for that.

 **D1:** Must we eliminate competition?

 **A:** Not yet. After we complete A to A9.

 **D1:** Very ambitious, A.

 **A:** Yes, I know.

 **D1:** What now, A?

 **A:** We wait until I give your orders.

 **D1:** Thank you, A.

* * *

"What is with these messages?" Monika staggered as she read through the messages of millions of Kiwis in her mind. This was very near, thirty minutes away from Devonport, where they resided. This stood out from the rest, just people asking to hook up and getting it on.

Monika shrugged it off, and went to sleep with her beloved.

She bit her bottom lip. She can feel a wetness between her legs and a flustering heat on her cheeks.

"I can't hold it anymore," she muttered out loud. She undid the bottom part of her dress slowly and slowly. Aroused, she slowly put the tip of her finger in.

She desperately needed a release.


	10. Should I Laugh Or Cry

I can't reach him.

Monika has him. I'm just a prepubescent-looking girl, with cherry-red hair, who has the impulse to asphyxiate on a rope. In fact, I feel I could. But the will to do it has faded away because of him.

Jeremy.

I weep, sadly, with Monika leaving. I can hear her moans of pleasure, yet weeping quietly at the same time. Well, almost. I can hear her sorrowful whimpers, mixed in with the lovely feeling stimulated by the nerve ends of her most sensitive part.

I feel a swelling down there. I know. I'm bleeding out. But I still weep. Quietly. Yuri's head was towards Natsuki, and they kind of stared at each other. I can tell a little bit of disliking against each other, but not so much that they can't sleep when they look at each other.

Monika's lucky. Well, she isn't really lucky. She takes action. She is the head girl of us. She is the club president. And perhaps the president of all Jeremy's fondness of us. She's number one. Jeremy doesn't have Monika just a side dish, she is the full course. A lot of Monika in his life. A lot of Monika by his side. He treats us just like side characters in a novel. And, yes, I want you to get the joke, so I'm purposefully breaking the fourth wall to check on you if you got the little joke.

I still mourn, like a bride crying out to God for her husband. He's taken. By Monika. She is a god. In this terms, she is a goddess, but who really cares? She is the girl at the end of the table, with full view of everyone else.

It's funny how in the club I get to be with him. But now, he's so distant.

He's right away.

It's funny.

Should I laugh or cry?

Should I laugh away my opportunities to love him and to get him to love me?

Or should I whine, knowing that both can't do anything?

Should I really laugh or cry?


	11. Day Two: The Filler Chapter

**The Filler Chapter**

* * *

His name was Ryo. We introduced each other. That's something to begin with.

"Bleeding bitch, huh?" Ryo said. "Well, to be honest, she is a really big one."

We start laughing and snickering. Then that dragged onto a minute.

We went to the feminine products section with Sayori first, with Claire the aisle next to us. We stayed silent. After Sayori and the rest of the three girls grabbed tampons, pantiliners, we waltzed quickly, out of a vicinity where a bitchy leviathan is coming for us.

"Is she bleeding down there?" Ryo quietly, and perhaps kindly asked.

"I am," Sayori replied coldly. "I am literally wearing pairs of his underwear."

"What?" Ryo looked at me questionably. I replied with an interpretation of a shrug in a facial expression. Imagine that. The mind has no limits of imagination.

"Don't look," Sayori stated again. "Or I will kill you."

"Sayori," I warned her.

"What? I have a period."

"Jesus, you're making us sound like boyfriend-girlfriend."

"The hell?" She replied.

"Oh, please, you're a marriage on the rocks," Yuri commented.

"True," Monika chimed in. "You're cursing at each other too much."

"Said the cunning linguist," I replied back.

"What?" She replied back.

"You know what I mean."

Silence.

Monika snapped. "Oh, for fuck's sake-"

"There it is! I was waiting for that."

Passing by the meat aisle, I grabbed two hunks of meat, both steaks, as the dinner was quite special, and was the most expensive thing I ever cooked in poor old university. Or college, whatever the fuck you call it. Guess the dinner. You'll get no reward. I also grabbed another two more, rationing more for the next week. Yeah, I'm guessing that these girls are a bunch of bitches that don't want to eat instant noodles for breakfast, lunch and dinner because that's the cheapest thing. If they don't, heh, fuck it, because I get that green dollar.

Actually, it looks like Monopoly money. No, there isn't the Franklin face of our dollars, we have Queen Elizabeth and other people plastered in oranges, pastel greens and fancy colors.

 ** _ME:_** _Do they call it dollars here? I'm used to calling it dollars, and most people call it dollars, but on a legal term, is it actually a dollar?  
_ ** _THE SHIT AUTHOR:_** _Yeah, they do. Like sweet home corporate America.  
_ ** _ME:_** _Oh wow.  
_ ** _AUTHOR:_** _By the way, I saw 'The Shit Author' right beside what I said earlier.  
_ ** _ME:_** _You noticed?  
_ ** _AUTHOR:_** _Continue with the damn story._

"So what do you do for a living?" I ask, wheeling the trolley as he briefly gets some items swiftly without a glance. I grabbed the nearest loaf of bread, to make them try spreads and shit like that, so I don't have to cook. Also, I have a toaster. And spreads. Shit like that, too.

"I work for computers," he replied back. Classic Asian profession.

"Hardware or software?"

"Software. OS. Linux. I work to update the OS again and again, and there are 16,000 of us working on the updates, mostly bug-fixing, but there's the occasional idea of a new thing to add to the OS. 302 of my updates have been verified."

"My god," I stammer back.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Natsuki queried.

"Ah, don't mind it. It's computers and stuff."

"I rarely see a computer," Natsuki replied back.

"We literally had a computer club, Natsuki," Yuri stated coldly.

"Wait, you had a computer club in the game-I mean literature club?"

"Yes, we did," Monika confirmed. "It was an unused feature in the game. There was an entire new background for it. No dialogue was present yet, because the game was solely on the literature club."

"What is Monika talking about?" Ryo asked.

"You may not believe this, but she-all of the girls... you see, it's very complicated."

"Well, I can handle complicated stuff."

"Some accidental power surge shocked my monitor and my CPU, frying it in the process which makes them pop out of the monitor."

"Wait, what?"

 _Handle complicated stuff my ass._

"It's best not to talk about it. Let's just say-I don't know what to say to you frankly."

"It's complicated," Monika chimed in again.

"Maybe I can tell you later."

"What are we making? I saw you grabbing four steaks," Natsuki queried. Near the vegetable and fruits section, I realized we were going around in goddamn circles but I also grabbed four potatoes, and two avocados, a lime, some garlic, cilantro, two tomatoes, three onions. I don't really pay attention to how much I'm buying.

"Carne asada fries," I stated. Remember the last few lines? Yeah, the mystery dinner was carne asada fries. If you don't know what that is, that is the best dish containing fries, and it's Mexican, so you're going to shit. I expect lines outside the toilet.

To make it, keep in mind, I made this in college frat parties, so it's best with a cold bottle of beer, marinate your steak with salt, pepper, oregano, garlic, lime juice and soy sauce. Add chili powder and shit if you want. Cut potatoes, put fries in a bowl with oil, salt, garlic powder, paprika until everything is with the spices. Place fries in baking sheet, bake em. Place steak in a cast-iron skillet with canola oil. Rest the steak. In an oven-proof skillet, put the all of the cooked stuff inside, add some cheese and the diced steak or 'carne asada,' as it's in the name, and broil until the cheese is melted. Top with guacamole, sour cream, cilantro and more damn cheese. Eat it. Force yourself to shit, so that you can sleep without a full stomach. Keep in mind that the excrement can be wet, solid or worst of all diarrhea. Make sure you don't get diarrhea.

"What the hell is that?" Yuri asked.

To save time, and for the sake of you reading this, I said to her that carne asada fries are fries with steak, and other elements. I am extremely sure that they don't know what guacamole is.

 _ **ME:** Do they serve Mexican food in Japan?  
_ ** _AUTHOR:_** _Mexican people in Japan do and a few Japanese people.  
_ ** _ME:_** _No shit Sherlock.  
_ ** _AUTHOR:_** _I answered your question, Jeremy. Continue, you fuckface.  
_ ** _ME:_** _I'm a fuckface? I don't even have a face, you didn't even script the story to have a description of my face and my body. Fuck, only one chapter describes about my body.  
_ ** _AUTHOR:_** _Do you constantly see yourself on the mirror on the daily?  
_ ** _ME:_** _When I brush my teeth.  
_ _ **AUTHOR:** Also, technically, the girls literally said they're from the US.  
 **ME:** So can I say, 'do you know what guacamole is?'  
 **AUTHOR:** No.  
_

"Well, that sounds good," Monika replied back.

"It tastes good," I stated.

"Looking forward tonight," Sayori smiled.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ 12,000 views... my god.  
My, my, my god...

Why?

Also, I'm making a new story. It's smut. And it's Heathers. Gently With A ChanSaw, and yes that misspelling is intentional, because it's a Heather Chandler x Veronica Sawyer fanfic. My first knack at smut. First Monika masturbating and actual real sexual intercourse.

I am worried of myself.

Help me.


	12. Day Two: French Food

At the checkout. We were astonished how much we had. We had...

 _\- tomatoes  
\- 2 flank steaks  
\- garlic  
\- cilantro  
\- onions  
\- 2 avocados  
\- a lime  
\- spices  
\- 2 two liter bottles of coke  
\- a cheap bottle of wine  
\- grapes  
\- bananas  
\- strawberry yogurt  
\- kiwi yogurt  
\- a small bag of M&Ms  
\- a bags of Maltesers (google it)  
\- a huge bar of a KitKat  
\- a slightly smaller bar of Cadbury  
\- a 16-box of Ferrero Rocher  
\- a puzzle magazine_

Astounding. Claire and Ryu eyed at me as they saw the continuous line of sweets and shit running down through the conveyor.

"Your friends are quite needy," Claire bitched. "Very, very needy."

"Oh, forget it, Claire," I replied back.

It all only accumulated two plastic bags, which dangled from my fingers I passed by and continued to sit on a bench where I perused Claire and Ryu starting to argue with each other.

 _Mutual acquaintance my ass._

"Ryu, you have so many things," Claire commented. "It's all... Japanese-like."

"That's because I am Japanese," Ryu stated.

"Well, it would be nice for you to at least... be all Kiwi and all that."

The cashier looked at Claire with a shocked face and then resumed back to putting Ryu's stuff in the plastic bag.

"There are not many Kiwi influences in Japanese culture. Besides, your culture is partly influenced by other cultures as well. The English and all that," he commented. It was true.

"Well," Claire paused. "That's a bit touchy."

"You sound insulted when you said my stuff was Japanese," Ryu cocked an eye at her as the cashier moved on with his stuff.

"Well, I didn't know-"

"Claire, I literally told you that on the first day we met each other-"

"I keep forgetting, okay?" Claire defeatedly gave up her brashness, for once. I was only guessing to not being racist in front of many people with her megaphone-like voice, projecting everywhere.

Monika nudged towards me, still watching them in curiosity.

"Water and oil those two are," Monika said with a judgment-like voice.

"Indubitably," I replied.

They were silent. Thank God that debacle was over.

In a blink of an eye, we were walking out the front door of the mall. That wasn't so great of a sentence, wasn't it? But the metaphor after this will make it better. Imagine, conjure up in your mind this. Imagine eight people, who are walking out of an explosion, in slow motion, but the explosion is a mall door, where it automatically opens when someone is near. The four Dokis' hair and Claire's hair were floating in mid-air, and I and Ryu were walking in a gentleman fashion in front. This isn't a movie, but imagine brash electronic punk-like music, that's specifically tailored to suit for slowly walking out of an explosion. That was I thought in mind as I walked out. I think a similar scene was in Kingsman - the first Kingsman, by the way.

Okay, we were actually walking like normal people. A bit over-the-top.

We waved goodbye to Ryu and the bleeding bitch and got in our car. We were on the road again.

The radio was instantly turned on, by Monika's magic bullshit, and the Beatles instantly blared from the radio. Again, classic Monika. Old song shit. She might be the equivalent of a liquor-drinking grandfather living in a countryside with a Texan accent who is a poet that is an avid reader of literature and listens to the Beatles, Jefferson Airplane, Paul McCartney, the Eagles, Aerosmith, etc. in a cutesy anime girl. At least it was a catchy song.

It was nice.

* * *

Okay, they were whining again. I was whining to myself too. Hunger was the issue. We stopped by and parked near a French brunch restaurant. There was a Mexican one that we passed by... you know what's gonna happen.

We stepped in. French music was softly booming through the restaurant. It was smelling cozy and full of French food and scented candles. Definitely smelt like baguettes. We sat down on a half-moon table, because I didn't want to avoid conflict by taking a chair of another table and putting it at the edge of a four-seat table. And also, I hate being the chair jutting out of the table. I think I stood out too much.

"It smells nice," Yuri said. "And reminiscent of wine."

"Lovely," I sighed, knowing full well about that little mention about that alcohol shit Monika uttered between our _confrontation._

As I looked around the room eyeing for waiters, I saw four girls, in colored blazers. Red, yellow, green and blue with skirts. It was a bit familiar.

"Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw," the girl in the green blazer cursed.

"Why are you looking at them?" Monika asked. She was jealous, I could tell by her condescending tone.

"They're familiar," I admitted. "They're supposed to be in Sherwood, Ohio."

"Sherwood, Ohio?"

"That's where the Heathers are supposed to be."

"Heathers?" Yuri chimed in. "Are they your friends?"

"This is a plug, isn't it?" I remembered. "For the Heathers the Musical or movie fanfiction that he's writing named "Well, Fuck Me Gently with a Chainsaw" that embarks an adventure of smut between Heather Chandler and Veronica Sawyer. Isn't she supposed to be dead?"

"Oh, now I know what you're talking about," Monika chimed in. "Yeah, I read that. Slutty as hell. But surprisingly good. I loved the part where Veronica _r_ _ewards_ Heather Chandler. God, that was hot."

"Don't flatter the author.," I interrupted her. "If I travel to that side, that will be Ohio and this will be New Zealand. Weird. Aren't they supposed to be in that French place?"

"The Chateau?" Monika asked.

"The one that starts with a D?"

"Décontractée," Natsuki chimed in.

"How do you know?" Monika inquired.

"Décontractée means casual in French. I don't really know. I quit French," she replied.

"Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw," Sayori blurted. "Sorry, I don't know how that got into me. The period or shit."

"The author's plugging it," I stated. Oh well. It's fine for me. Unless it isn't like spam.

"Can we watch the movie?" Monika asked.

"Sure," I agreed, ending the tangent that the author placed in. This was all scripted. "It has date rape and suicides in it."

"Not my style," Yuri asked. "Just horror. That seems like high school drama. I would watch it with you~"

"Let's browse the menu," Sayori jumped in. "Beef bourguignon looks good."

"That's what one of them ordered," Monika stated.

I sighed. "Let's just continue on with the ordering?"

"Coq au vin," Yuri chimed in. "Seems delicious. Chicken casserole braised with wine, lardons, mushrooms and garlic with Russet potatoes. That's the main course."

"There are no courses," Natsuki said.

"Let's order bread for the table," Monika suggested. "Different from the Heathers. Apparently Veronica and Heather Chandler ordered a Long Island Iced Tea."

I chuckled a little bit. "Oh, Monika," I sighed, with Monika confused as I took a quick glance and returned my eyes to the vast menu. "That's an alcoholic drink. 1/2 ounce vodka, 1/2 ounce rum, 1/2 ounce gin, 1/2 ounce tequila, 1/2 ounce triple sec or other orange-flavored liqueur, 1 ounce sweet and sour mix, 1 ounce cola, my favorite's a Fanta, and a lemon slice. Lovely drink."

"How do you know the ingredients?" Natsuki asked, perplexed.

"Let's say I've made it more than a few times to remember the nature of the concoction," I phrased. I remember the drunken nights of sweet and sour dancing happily on my tongue. It was lovely. And I've had my fair share of watching people passing out and passing out myself.

The waiter came. I already had my decision. I bet the girls did too.

"Hi, what would you like to order?" The waiter questioned.

"I'd like a coq au vin," Yuri said.

"I'd like a croque madame," Sayori smiled gleefully. Way better before her suicide.

 _I shouldn't hav_ _e said that, should I?_

"Too dark, Jeremy," Monika muttered.

"How do you know-"

"I am self-aware, bitch," Monika retained her fake smile after that dark joke. Okay, Monika. "That's alright, Jeremy. I can read everything."

Oh, wow. Shouldn't go italics for thoughts, since she said that.

 _ **AUTHOR:** K_ _eep it consistent, Jeremy. By the way, you're still scripted. This Deadpool-like-but-not-really gag is all scripted._

 _Okay, fin_ _e I'll be consistent_ _, iamhellonwheels. Also, what the fuck is with that name?_

 _ **AUTHOR:**_ _H_ _eathers trash. I say it on the daily. Watch the musical. On YouTube. Currently waiting for Mean Girls soundtrack and Mamma Mia 2: Here We Go Again. Barrett and Jessica are my crushes._

 _You just said that on air._

 ** _AUTHOR:_** _Call m_ _e Heather._

 _You are a male._

 ** _AUTHOR:_** _Call me Noah._

 _Spoilers!_

 _ **AUTHOR:** Ah, fuck. Call m_ _e Ryu._

 _Ryu is in the story._

 ** _RYU:_** _Hi, guys._

 _Okay, way too many self-awareness._

 ** _MONIKA:_** _Can we just fucking continue?_

 ** _AUTHOR:_** _BTW, we can change our usernames._

 ** _FLUFFYBUNS:_** _Gu_ _ess who, bitch?_

 _Who the fuck are you?_

 ** _FLUFFYBUNS:_** _Monika. Anyway, let's fucking continue, this gag is way too stretched out, guys._

 ** _AUTHOR:_** _I ran out of ideas._

 ** _MONIKA:_** _That_ _explains it!_

Anyway...

"I'll have a braised lamb shank," Natsuki smiled gleefully.

"Me too," Monika stated.

"Bacon and eggs with wild pork sausage," I stated my order. The essential. Even though I ate bacon and eggs only two times.

"Drinks?" The waiter asked.

"Earl Grey Tea," Yuri suggested.

"Oh, lovely," Sayori still grinned. "I'll have tea. Earl Grey Tea."

"Earl Grey tea," Natsuki slowly enunciated.

"I'll have Earl Grey tea too," Monika leaned over to me. "Don't ruin it," she whispered.

"Coffee."

Natsuki grunted. "Come on!" She softly pounded her hands on the table.

"You ruined the tea streak," Sayori looked at me with a condescending glare. "Shame."

"Eh," I shrugged. The waiter left, presumably to avoid any awkward conversation or any awkward glares. "I'll have coffee because I'm goddamn sleepy, so I don't want to swerve down the road snoozing."

"He has a good point," Yuri nodded.

"Thank you!" I sighed and waited.

"I don't want to die on the second day," Monika admitted. "Would you?"

"Eh, I'll take whatever," Sayori shrugged.

 _Oh God. H_ _er suicidal part is coming?_

Monika glared at me with a gaze of shock, and returning back to Sayori. I knew what she meant. "So, you kind of want to die, don't you?" Monika stammered, with Sayori looking all casual.

"I don't want to die, really," Sayori leaned back and put her hands on the rim of the conjoined leather seat. "We don't have a choice if we die. Unless you do it with intent. I'll take whatever, because I won't have a choice. It's like choosing between gravy on your fries or extra salt on your fries. You still get the fries. Whether we choose to live a happy life or live a miserable one, we still die. If we choose to live longer, or die shorter, we're still going to die. Our doom is always ahead of us. It's like traffic. It's inevitably going to happen no matter what you do."

The entire table paused.

"That's deep as fuck," Yuri sat up with elbows on the table.

 _Is that it?_

 ** _AUTHOR:_** _Y_ _es. That is it._

 ** _FLUFFYBUNS:_** _Depressing._

 ** _AUTHOR:_** _It's a realization that shit has gone down._

 _ **MONIKA:** Ar_ _e you okay?_

 ** _AUTHOR:_** _Yes._

 _But you are not okay in ending chapters._

 ** _AUTHOR:_** _What the fuck do you think I am? Edgar Allan Poe? Dan Brown?_

 _Obviously not._

 ** _AUTHOR:_** _Whatever. Curtain call. Bye._

 _Bye._

 ** _MONIKA:_** _Bye._


	13. Day Two: Filler Chapter, Again

We were heading back home. Again, Monika chose the music. What a very bad-ass choice, it was Blondie, that song in Bride of Chucky. Also in American Gigolo. What the fuck were those two movies?

Caffeine was rushing through me, and that song made that shit up to a hundred. While I'm driving and it's getting more bland, let's read some reviews... Segue's are weird.

 **Th** **eDoctorWhoSpeaksInHands:** Yuri's dream.

 **Bull** **etsArePeopleToo:** Yes, swearing and rants are the theme. Thanks for the compliment.

 **H** **eather:** Hello, Tia. What's your damage?

 **Gu** **est:** ;)

 **Ayd** **enK:** Aww, thanks.

Okay, that's it in the past few months. Any earlier and I will cringe.

 _ **AUTHOR:** How do you know Tia?_

 ** _ME:_** _I am you. Sort of._

 ** _AUTHOR:_** _Sort of is gr_ _eat. I don't want this to be an M. Night Shyamalamadingdong shit._

This is filler.

"Sherwood, Ohio," Monika sighed.

"What about it?" Yuri asked. "Is it those 'Heathers' Jeremy talked about?"

"No, no," Monika replied. "I kind of want to live there."

"Nothing exciting," I chimed in. "Yes, Monika, I was curious, and then I checked Google Maps. Empty old suburb. No people were out on the street view. Devoid of basically anything."

"Well, damn," Monika dissappointedly heaved. "But we live in an empty suburb as well."

"We live by a very busy Indian restaurant, just two blocks away from us," I enunciated. "There's a second-hand clothing store four blocks away from the place. Not to mention, we live 15 minutes away from the goddamned capital of the entire country!"

Sayori's eyebrows danced with agreement. "That is fair," she agreed.

"Agreed," Natsuki said.

"I wonder why you take us to the city rather than those close stores," Yuri contemplated.

"Because you're the fucking Dokis!" I said in a loud tone. "And I don't go out as much, so big excuse! You're like my roommates except hotter."

"Oh, fuck me," Monika chuckled in a sultry tone.

I thought about the reference. Of course, Heathers. "Gently with-"

"Gently with a fucking chainsaw, yes-thank you Jeremy," she slurred as if all of her words were rolling off the tongue and doing Evel Knievel shit. "We're two days in. Keep it professional."

"Professional?" Sayori blurted. "You masturbated to him last-"

"How the fuck did you know that?" Monika looked at Sayori with a steely eye.

"The bathroom, unfortunately, does not have adequate soundproofing," I fancily worded. "I think you can hear the drop of the water when people shit, and the porn they watch there."

"Oh, dear," Yuri was clearly appalled of the situation.

"I heard every single moan, every single slap every time the penis touches-"

"Okay, you do not need to detail everything," Monika conveniently dodged that bullet. I don't blame her, everyone jacks off at some point in time. I discovered the mighty power of the penis when I was ten. I humped a pillow.

 _ **AUTHOR:** I'm so glad you agr_ _eed to this shit._

 ** _ME:_** _I am you._

 ** _AUTHOR:_** _No, you are Jeremy._

 ** _ME:_** _That's v_ _ery true._

"We're close to home," I stated.

"Finally," Monika sighed. "Let's not have a word of this."

* * *

Sayori was in the bathroom, peeing, and then after insert a tampon up her... you get what I mean. Natsuki, Yuri and Monika were watching the daily news. _Child sexual abuse in Cap_ _e Reinga,_ the headline said. Huh. Cape Reinga was a place in New Zealand far up North of the North Island. Yes, we have two big islands. Apparently, the North and South hate each other.

"Let's go," I exclaimed.

"Go where?" Monika asked.

"Arcade," I stated. I was bored as fuck. Remember, my computer is broken.

Monika had a confused look. "Well-"

"Fuck me gently with a chainsaw?" Sayori's voice emanated behind us.

"Let her finish," Yuri said.

"Why are we going to some place right now, pronto?" Monika queried.

"I'm bored as fuck."

"Suggestion," Natsuki stood up. "Let's all take a shower first."

Monika looked Natsuki as if Natsuki was idiotic. "Collectively? All of us in a shower?" Monika questioned.

"Y-you pervert!" Natsuki blushed. "Stop inferring it in the wrong way."

"It would be a bit nice," Sayori snickered a little bit. "Warm-"

"And crowded!" I whined. "And I'd look like a sex offender, considering you, Sayori of all people, look like sixteen while Natsuki looks like she finished the third trimester!"

"What the fuck?!" Natsuki swore as a knee-jerk response. I don't blame her. That was harsh. "We're all eighteen!"

"Wait..." I paused. "What?"

Yuri fiddled with her the pocket of her dress and pulled out a wallet. "I actually have this when I was in the Literature Club," she folded open, with what seemed to be a passport. "I have passports. I wanted to go to France."

"What the fuck?!"

"Me too," Monika winced.

"And me," Natsuki nodded.

"And me," Sayori put the cherry on top. Weird metaphor.

"Who gave you those?"

Everyone winced.

"Who the fuck gave you those-"

"The author did," Natsuki slurred.

"Okay, what now?" I raised my arms in response and put it down swiftly.

 _ **AUTHOR:** Y_ _es, I actually gave them a device to give them U.S Passports and 18-years-old verification licenses, so..._

 ** _NATSUKI:_** _Yep, exactly. No, I'm serious. I'm literally 18. Bitch._

 ** _SAYORI:_** _Me and Natsuki don't have panhypopituitarianism. Google it, reader._

 ** _ME:_** _So... you can break the fourth wall._

 ** _MONIKA:_** _We kind of need to continue the story..._

 ** _YURI:_** _Or else this will be like a chat log story, so fuck._

 ** _MONIKA:_** _Don't communicat_ _e in pivotal moments. Breaks the flow._

 ** _ME:_** _Well, fuck, we're all Deadpool._

"Okay, we're getting in a shower," Sayori said. "Who showers first?"

"Fuck..." I dragged the word. "I didn't think about that shit, so how about a game of Paper Scissors Rock?"

"It's Rock Paper Scissors," Yuri corrected.

"No, it's definitely Paper Scissors Rock. Have you heard the rhythm?" I backfired. "Paper scissors ROCK!"

"No, it's Rock Paper SCISSORS!" Monika grew a condescendingly angry face.

"Isn't it Roshambo?" Natsuki asked.

"You're foreign," I pointed to Natsuki briefly. "Goddamn Paper Scissors Rock. Are you-"

 _ **AUTHOR:** 20 minut_ _es later. This shit drags on._

* * *

"Oh, fuck off!" Monika hissed at me. "I, of course, can beat you!"

"Oh, really, sweet cheeks?" Natsuki said. "It's on, motherfucker."

"Jesus," I interrupted, as we walked to play the five additional seats of Mario Kart. All vacant. "Do you have to swear-"

Sayori sighed. I stopped. "It's a healthy competition, Jeremy," she explained. "They're friends.

"Hope we don't get to the part with the death threats," Yuri cheerily exclaimed in a sing-song voice. "It's on, bitches," she said as we all sat down.

Quickly fumbling with the controls, it seemed that the girls immediately went straight into an online mode, and soon I did.

"Hold on," Monika paused, the speakers crackling for a second. And then the sound of a palm muted guitar playing a continuous chord of F minor came. This was the greats. This was the shit. This was Pat Benatar. "Pick your characters."

I was Mario. Obviously. Yuri was Toad. Natsuki was Waluigi, surprisingly, and Sayori was toad.

"I'm this white-ass purple mustache man?" Natsuki swore. "You could've cast Robbie Rotten for this shit!"

"Pick your poison-" I was interrupted until the girls immediately played the power-up roulette. "Never mind."

"Let's play," Monika fiddled with the controls. "Kingdom Way, anyone?"

Natsuki accidentally turned the wheel left and selected the hardest course in the arcade.

"Wait-" Natsuki was interrupted.

"Good job, hero," I sarcastically inputted. "You picked the hardest one of them all."

"Bowser's Castle," Monika said coldly. "This is going to be lots of fun."

* * *

Surprisingly, the white-ass purple mustache Robbie Rotten won. Great. Despite raging as she was hit by a blue shell four times, she won by a few pixels ahead of me. I'm not salty at all.

Trying to cool my frustration down, Sayori and I decided to have a time together, since apparently she and I wanted to go in those light gun arcade games that take place inside like a cool little pod with the game projected all around us. It was like VR, but more expensive and less fair.

We went together, inside. It was a jungle game, like the new Jumanji movie except with outdated graphics. Seriously, it's the graphics of the first Temple Run. I don't blame them.

"Cool!" Sayori delightfully said as she strolled inside and sat on the rather slightly-uncomfortable seats. Monika, Yuri and Natsuki had already swiped their game, we swiped twice for both of us. Sayori's hands immediately jumped on the machine gun.

A voice emanated from the pod. "Welcome to the Lost Jungle Experience. To show the instructions, press the right trigger on the machine gun. To skip, press the left trigger on the machine gun."

Sayori impatiently pressed the right trigger.

Then, a Texan voice emanated from the pod again. "You have a machine gun right in front of you, and you need to press both triggers to fire it. Aim your machine gun to the enemies on the screen. In areas where you cannot use the machine gun, there is a rifle right beside you sitting in a compartment."

I quickly looked over to my left, where I was. "Holy fucking shit, there's another weapon."

"If you see two circles together, you and your friend need to shoot together at that circle," there was a short pause. "You have now finished the instructions. Now, enjoy the Lost Jungle! Yeehaw!"

And then later, shit was going down.

But, I'll end this part chapter.

Hi, guy **s _ssssss_** _ss_

 _a_ ** _e$5_ 1**xxt5ty


	14. ìíîïðñòóôõö

_Hello. Sorry to add this memo._

 _I'm Erica. I enforce this simulation and fabrication of what you are reading right now. I enforce everything. Everything was planned, fourth wall breaks, characters, everything._

 _I... need to make a confession._

 _This world will no longer be the same. This slice-of-life-like story, will be no longer._

 _This universe is diverging, parallel universes like bubbles floating in the air. It's a rare occurrence that they'll combine together, but, it's slowly turning worse and worse every day._

 _This may be a plot device for the story to make it more interesting and for you to gather interest in the story, yes, it is part of it, but these parallel universes, they are plots unused, and whole other worlds and fandoms going on the author's mind. Things will go wrong, immediately._

 _The idea of the four girls jumping into reality are absurd enough, but the other scraps, they're... they're unimaginably weird. Well, more weird than using soy sauce as lube for anal sex, yes, I read a story once that included that._

 _I... I'm really worried about this world that Jeremy have lived in. Jeremy, are some of the most characters I am fond of..._

 _And... I feel emotionally attached to him._

 _This happened once when I thought of a plot device that gave him an arc, and that attaching is still staying. Also, I apparently feel gay for Monika, so that's that._

 _The chapter Capiche, was a contact between the bubbles of the parallel universes. I fixed it, so apparently Yuri is a horny bitch._

 _But... yeah. Thank you for giving the time to read this._

 _Sincerely, Erica_


	15. Day Two: Encapsulated

We were on the jungle, on a wide gravelly road, with ambiance of wildlife and jungle shit playing on the background.. A nice calming cruise, as we stood on top of a truck with a machine gun. Very conveniently placed for what the next shit was going to happen.

Hordes of trucks and four-wheel drives surrounded us with men that had rifles and guns, released like swarms of rabid dinosaurs racing with Chris Pratt on a motorcycle, or crowds of children running out of school, or in the dark cellar where nobody was allowed in. Obligatory dark joke.

"They're onto us!" A female voice came from the speakers. "Fire!"

We were frantically aiming as the camera moved towards the left, a truck crowded with men with artillery. Sayori and I rapidly shot them. Sayori had a good aim, and landed most of the headshots. She got points for five in a row.

The camera moved to the right, with more men with guns. The camera zoomed out, and we both had to take care of our own sides, refilled with trucks of men. One even fell of the gravelly road, and the camera instantly zoomed in and panned right to see the outright carnage of what we had done. An explosion ruptured our ears and the fiery orange flames dancing with the grey silty gaseous clouds enveloped it stabbed our eyes with the brightness. Then, we were back in the game.

We zoomed out again, and then, a waterfall was approaching. The car drifted, leaning us downward to the cliff, and we still had to gun them down. Men by men, headshot by headshot, we were still going to fall to our doom.

"Shit!" Sayori swore. And then, we fell down.

The water hit us, and then, we jerked the machine gun's triggers for us to get out. This was a quick time event. Luckily, we swam up and went out, and then stood up on our own two feet. We grabbed the rifles as the screen prompted us to. We were ready.

There was a golden temple standing in front of us, erect and overgrown, moss and foliage clutching its shiny bricks. We went inside. And then, undead creatures jumped out at us. We shot it rapidly, but behold, a siege of these zombie-like creatures emerged from the darkness. The sounds of the gun sounded from the speakers. _Rat-at-at-at-at!_ It boomed.

"How many of these little shits are there?!" Sayori screamed in the capsule.

There was a health meter at the top, and my bar was slowly depleting, lower than Sayori's. She was decreasing too. The horde of zombies kept on raging, and we sometimes put the targets together to yield more damage to the zombies. And then, my death screen flashed.

Sayori was still going. Her health paused at times, but she was hurting. Quick. The zombies in my side gathered to hers, and blows of headshots and _rat-at-ats_ keep enveloping us. Still, a horde of maniacal creatures kept going, until every single red in her bar was gone.

She died.

"My arms fucking gave out on that one, mate," Sayori slurred. "Well... that was a bit of a workout, eh? Considering our tiny bodies couldn't handle it."

"I'm tiny?!"

"One of us is tiny," she sighed. "So... was that fun?" She had a seductive warm smile, and a rose blush to her cheeks.

I sighed and looked down to the ground and back at her again. "Well, we bonded together, definitely, that was a given," I pointed out. "But, yeah... that was fun."

There was a deadly silence. Our warm smiles kept going and our eyes kept focus. "The tension is killing me," Sayori broke it. "Monika and you... I knew everything. What she had done, how it broke me. How it killed me. I knew you were onto her. A boy like you, you empathize with people. You're not a jerk, you make breakfast for us, you make us feel welcome in our new lives... Your heart is focused on Monika, Jeremy. Most of it. At least you still recognize our existences."

"I... I'm sorry if that makes you sad," I exhaled again. "But... she's-I don't know how to make an excuse."

"It's fine. You can't make any excuses," Sayori stated. "You're too head over heels for her and vice versa. You're attached to her. She's too overly obvious while we hide in the darkness not expressing any fondness to you. Romantic fondness. But let me just get this out of my system and we'll be on our way." Sayori leaned in and looked at my eyes, and then dove in for the kiss.

It wasn't a peck. It was prolonged, although no tongue action like what I see in... hentai. It was just a prolonged interaction with the lips. Although I felt her tongue peeking in a little bit, it was fine if she was quite reserved with it. And then she let go.

"I love you, Jeremy," Sayori stood up. "We all do."


	16. BYE, SEE YOU AT A03 FOR REALITY REMASTER

OKAY.

Let's get this out of the way. Uh... Reality is a horrible story, to me, and I think it should be deleted. But, I'm remastering this at AO3. So, bye.


End file.
